Most wanted number 4: Elizabeth Keen
by bibitta007
Summary: What if Liz becomes the fourth most dangerous person on the FBI list? Is it a trap or is it real? (Some chapters will be rated M)
1. Chapter 1

_Note: My first language is not English so there will be a few (maybe a lot of :P)grammar mistake... but I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)  
Oh, and unfortunately the Blacklist is not mine._

Early warning

It has been two week since the first appearance of Berlin.

Liz moved out of the house which gave her a lot of false and hurting memory about her husband and moved in a small flat nearby the Blacksite, so she didn't have to get up early and use the public transportation. But since Cooper was attacked by Berlin, both Liz and Ressler had been sent for a small vacation – they won't exist until Cooper comes back.

It was a bit dangerous for her to be alone, but she couldn't help. On the first week she stayed with Red: most of the day they were looking for Berlin but at night they were like strangers. Liz always went to her bedroom, which was next to Red, and did her business like Red did his. Sometimes on the early hour of the morning they met in the kitchen while one of them was drinking some orange juice, but their conversation was lasted no longer than a few minutes and they were talking about Berlin or how beautiful the night was at that moment. She felt that Red wanted to get closer to her just like before, but Liz couldn't stand with the fact that Red was who killed her father.

She understood that Red did it because her father was in pain, but damn it! He was who took the chance from her to say goodbye to the only person who raised her and loved her! And – on the other hand – Red hurt her soul.

In the past year since she and Reddington started work together she felt something about him. Not romantically – however she felt the chemistry between them – but she felt a kind of attachment, a bond of partnership…a friendship. It got stronger when she found out the truth about her husband. She thought Raymond Reddington was the only person who she could rely on – but she failed. She easily forgot about the fact he was a criminal, a notorious liar who doesn't care about anyone and anything but himself. He let her believe that she was special but now she realized that she was nothing more than a business which he had to protect because the great Raymond Reddington never failed any business. She was emotionally weak and she had to find out how she could forgive him – she had to if she wanted to work with him again.

_But not tonight. Tonight I need my beauty sleep._

###

The sun begun to raise to the sky, the town became alive again. It was nearly 5 a.m. but Red didn't sleep. He had never slept well.

He was sitting on the bench of balcony, sipping his morning tea and thinking about the only person who brought joy to his life. Now this person was far away from him, not just physically but emotionally.

She was important to him. Of course, Lizzie didn't know the reason, but he was very aware of it. In that moment when he had brought the little girl out of the fire, when she had sneaked her tiny hand around his neck and never wanted to let go, he knew that he had had to protect her no matter how.  
Now the little girl became a young, smart and beautiful lady.

This young lady melted the ice which was around his heart and made him vulnerable. But at the same time she made him stronger. Made him wants to live.

No, Raymond Reddington never wanted to commit suicide he was never that type but he was lonely. He was always busy because this way he didn't have too much time to think about his life: his family was murdered by someone who has been hiding in the shadow, he saw Luli's scared eyes before she was shot by Garrick, and here he was: Lizzie couldn't bear him.

He nearly gave up but when she had come to him to catch Berlin he saw the light. He had known in that moment that he still had had hope.

His thoughts were disturbed by Dembe. He sat next to Red with some papers in his hand and worry in his eyes.

"We have a problem" Dembe said and handed the papers to his boss. Reddington read them thoroughly then a small smile appeared on his lips

"Well, well, well…looks like I'm not the only number four on the FBI's list anymore. Get the car and I'll take my luggage. But first: we need some morphine and a blade razor."

###

It was nearly seven in the morning when Lizzie was woken up by heaviness on her mattress. She slowly opened her eyes and within a second she was wide awake: she found Raymond Reddington lying in front of her nearly a meter away in fetal position smirking at her.

"Good morning sweetheart" said Red with a bit groggy tone.

" Whaa?!...What the hell are you doing in my house?" She quickly sat up and covered herself with the sheets. She hadn't expected company in the morning when she went to bed so she was wearing a black tank top and red French panties. She was more confused than angry. Somehow Red wasn't himself.

"I've just come through the window like everyone else would…"he said with sarcasm in his voice "God you have a very VERY comfortable bed you know that?" Red definitely wasn't himself. He was now lying on his back with spread arms and legs which were nearly touched her through the sheets. He wore white shirt, sleeves rolled up with loosened tie and his grey vest with grey trousers.

"Are you drunk, stoned, or both?"

"Maybe a bit stoned…you know Dembe gave me a bit more morphine than necessary…but who cares? I'm in love right now with your bed. My bed is a bit used but looks like yours is brand new" with a dangerous glint in his eyes he turned to his side and continued with low, seductive voice " Wanna some funny business? We could make the springs out of this mattress"

It was the last sentence and Liz couldn't hold it longer: she burst out laughing. For a moment she forgot about the fact that the man who was lying in front of her was the reason of her misery. She couldn't believe that he has just said that.

"Seriously Red, have you ever seduced any woman with this?" With a swift motion Liz was under Red without sheet, arms pinned next to her head.

"Oh, dear, you have no idea" his voice was low and his pupils were dilated. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Within a second she was able to speak…okay, maybe not speak but whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you with me."

"Have you found something about Berlin?" she desperately wanted to forget the fact that she was pinned in the bed by Reddington. But Red didn't give the privilege to help with that. In fact he continued his half stoned-half turned on behavior.

He leaned closer only an inch away from her neck. He inhaled then blew the air out slowly while he was speaking.

"I like your perfume. Is it Choco Channel?"

"Red, stop!" she wriggled but he held her firmly. She knew there was an only way to leave this situation; she had to play the game.

"Why would I stop?" said Red against her neck. He could feel her rapid heartbeat.

"Because…because you make me want you"

Red stopped and withdrew for a moment. Just like how Liz expected.

"Really?" he was excited.

A wide grin spread across Liz's face.

"No." she took the advantage of Red's weakness and now she was a top of him and his hands were pinned next to his head.

"That wasn't nice" rolled his eyes but he was still aroused she could tell by the predatory glare.

"Let's try again: why are you here?" she released his arms and crossed in front of her chest. Now she was angry.

"I love when you're angry…and top of me…I could get used to it." she rolled her eyes and stood up which made Red a bit disappointed.

" Yes, Red. I'm angry. It's seven in the morning and you're in my bed! And you don't want to tell me why the hell are you there!" she buried her face into her hands and sighed heavily when she saw Red was grinning. "God, I feel like I'm speaking with an eight years old."

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, but please promise me you'll believe me. I have a lot of money in this business."

"Just spit it out for God's sake!"

Red rose a bit up in the bed and rested on his elbows. His face was serious but his eyes were still in fire.

"I'm not the only number four on the FBI's list anymore."

"Who is the other? Someone from the Blacklist?"

"Not exactly"

"Do you want to play _twenty questions_ all day or would you tell me the name?"

"Elizabeth Scott Keen"

_note__: Okay, it sounds like Red is a bit out of the character but I read that if you take some morphine you'll feel like you're brave, overwhelming, and you can do anything. And I just imagined how could Red behave when he's stoned :D_

_Sooooo what do you think? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Blacklist is not mine…._

2\. Take it or leave it

She couldn't believe her ears.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'll ask again: who?" she put her hands on her waist. Her patience was over.

"You, dear Lizzie." he rose up from bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Yesterday you killed Harold Cooper and two other agents at the hospital. At least this story is in the report and you are already on the FBI's most wanted list. You're the number four with me because they think I helped you kill them. I have to tell you I'm a bit hurt. I had to play criminal for twenty years to be on the list and youkilled_ only _three FBI agents and you're already on it." and suddenly he changed the topic "Would you mind if I make breakfast for us?"

"Yes I mind! Are you serious? About the murder?"

"As a heart attack" he begun to prepare some eggs but Liz grabbed his wrist before he could open the fridge and she stood between them. She still thought that Red was just stoned and made up the whole story. She couldn't face that if that would be real.

"Okay, come back when you're not stoned anymore and we'll discuss this little game of yours. And now, please…GET OUT!" she wanted to stay in focus, speak like she wasn't angry, but she failed.

"You don't believe me." It was more statement than a question. He leaned against the kitchen counter with crossed arms in front of his chest.

"Of course, I don't! You're stoned! If I had known that you would smoke those weeds I would have taken away all of them….wait a minute….you said morphine?..." in that moment she realized what had happened " You took out your damn chip didn't you?"

"Yeeeeah" his speech was still groggy.

"Okay, it's enough! I want to talk to an adult… where's Dembe?"

"He is waiting outside….so you still don't believe me?" he narrowed his eyes.

She waved her arm in the air "NO, I DO NOT!"

With a heavy sigh he reached his phone and dialed for his bodyguard.

"You were right. She doesn't believe me. Yeah, you can come in." he hung up.

Within a minute someone knocked on the door. Liz made her way to the door and let Dembe in.

"Misses Keen…" he wanted so start his speech but he was interrupted by Red who was still in the kitchen. While Liz opened the door Red was starting to make breakfast again and this time nobody stopped him.

"Her name is SCOTT!" she almost felt the jealousy in his voice.

"Please call me Liz" smiled at the man in front of her.

"Liz, I am so sorry but he didn't let me speak to you first" he said and a grin appeared on his face "Then he said I'll win five hundred bucks if you don't believe him."

Red made his way out of the kitchen with money in his hand.

"You lucky fellow! I was so close…"Then walked back to the kitchen to finish his work.

"No, you weren't. Dembe, please next time try it a bit harder. Now tell me: why did you remove his chip?" they sat down on the couch and after a few minutes Reddington joined to them with a plate of omelet.

Dembe didn't beat around the bush "Because it's true. The FBI thinks you murdered Cooper and two other agents and now you're on their most wanted list."

She didn't know what to say. She just couldn't believe it. "Cooper is dead? How did you even figured it out?"

"Mr. Reddington follows the most wanted list because of his business…"

"If somebody suddenly becomes the member of our party I offer my services for them. And my offer will be more expensive because I _know_ that they _know_ that the FBI _knows_ how to catch them within an hour so they have to move quickly" Liz had some trouble to understand him at first.

"The point is that you have to come with us." Dembe continued " We have to make you disappear before the FBI catches you. Mr. Reddington's plane is waiting…"

"Hey hey stop for a second! AM I A SUSPECT?" this wasn't her morning.

"No sweetheart, you aren't" Red finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief "You're on the most wanted list which means you're a criminal…well, at least in the FBI's eyes. But we both know that your soul is as innocent as a newborn puppy, and your hands are clean as a…" he narrowed his eyes then shook his head "well, I forgot the metaphor…but the point is that you have to come with us. This is the only way to prove that you didn't kill them."

"If I run away?"

"Exactly."

She didn't believe her ears. Liz stood up and walked between the opposite walls of her flat and stroked her scar. She didn't know what to do.

"I can't run away…it would be the proof for them that I really killed them. Yesterday I went to Cooper but I didn't kill him! How do they….?"

"They watched the records of the cameras" Dembe interrupted her " you were there at around 6 p.m. and you left the hospital at half past seven. One of the nurses found Cooper and his two bodyguards at seven p.m. They were stabbed in the heart with a knife which was found in the bushes right after the murder. They found your fingerprints on it. I'm sorry Liz."

Liz needed some time to think about it but her thought were interrupted by a sharp sound. It was screech of car breaks. Red rapidly made his way to the window.

"Okay, we have company. Your friends are already here. You have to make a decision and you have to do it now." Liz didn't hear Red; she was in shock.

"_I'm dreaming. I'm totally dreaming. This can't be true…"_

Suddenly Red grabbed her in the shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you have to come with me. We'll figure out who did this to you but I can't protect you if the FBI arrests you. And now: as much as I enjoy that you're in underwear you have to get dressed as fast as possible." she hesitated for a moment and Red continued "Lizzie maybe I'm stoned but you know I'm right. Please come with me and I'll take care of you." Red made his irresistibly soft look at her.

"Okay." she said. She went to the bathroom and put up her jeans and the first clean t-shirt which was her black V-neck Rise Against t-shirt. She grabbed her gun and her money from the hidden place which was under her bed.

"Is there any other exit than the main door?" Dembe asked.

"We can go to the roof and we just jump to the other building which was a bank so surely has a tunnel which leads us to the end of the block."

"That's good enough. I parked the car there. If we have lucky the FBI won't see us" Dembe nodded.

They silently closed the door behind them and started to move to the roof. They had to go silently but fast because the agents were already in the building. Luckily they moved a bit slowly as they provided the stairway.

As they arrived to the roof Red barricaded the door with a large lath. The other roof wasn't so far so they easily jump to the other building.

After a few minutes they were in the car.

"What now? Where are we going?" asked Lizzie. Her heart was still pounding.

"I take you two to the safehouse which is on the outskirt of the town and I'll go to the airport. We have two employees who are look like you and Mr. Reddington and I'll go with them to Canada so the FBI will thinks that you're not in the country anymore."

"Wait a minute" Liz raised her index finger "I have to stay in the town?"

"Think like a cop Lizzie. Would you ever presume that the criminal who wants to running away from you stays in the town? Of course not!" said Red with a sleepy voice.

'What am I going to do with Reddington?'

Before Dembe could answer Red interrupted him with a smirk on his face

"I have a few ideas "

_Ass._

"Don't worry. " Dembe calmed her a bit down "As I see within an hour he is going to fall asleep and after he wakes up he will be the good old Reddington."

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here!" said with a childish tone which made Liz and Dembe smile.

After 40 minutes they arrived to the safehouse which was a middle of a small forest. The house wasn't big and it was made by wood. It had a big living room with a small kitchen and entresol where the two single beds and the bathroom were. The whole house was full of books and there was a fireplace too. It was quite inviting.

While Lizzie discovered the house Dembe was taking the luggage. Then she realized that she hadn't got any clothes there.

"What about my clothes?"

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you would look…" before Red finished his sentence Dembe interrupted him.

"In the afternoon Mr. Kaplan will bring your clothes and she'll give you some information about who did that to you."

"Thank you Dembe." as she said she touched his shoulder.

"Sorry for interrupting the romantic moment but Dembe should go to the airport and I have to sleep a little" yawned Red.

"As I said he will sleep like a baby for a few hours" whispered Dembe to Lizzie which made her smile.

She walked with Dembe to the door then after he left she locked it. When she went back to the entresol to find Red, he was standing with his back to Lizzie and stripping down his vest and his shirt. Liz bit her lip. She was always curious how Red would look like under his suit. Damn chemistry!

When he grabbed the hem of his undershirt Lizzie felt that her heart forgot to beat. She never thought that she would react like this if she would watch Red stripping his clothes down.

###

Maybe Red was stoned but he still knew that Lizzie couldn't see his back.

'_Wait a minute….where is Lizzie?' _and with that thought he let the hem go and started to unfasten his belt then turned around.

###

Lizzie blushed.

She tried not to concentrate on the situation and cleared her throat.

"I'll make tea. I just wanted to ask if you want some too" it was the first thing that she could think to divert the attention away from the fact that she had stared him.

He realized that he had caught her. A small smile spread slowly across his face.

"No, thank you"

"_As well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb" _he thought then he took off his trousers, leaving him in a boxer. He did it like he hadn't realized that Lizzie had stared him. As he expected she blushed even more.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen" rapidly she turned around and went to the kitchen. She couldn't decide which one was more embarrassing: she had stared Red and had caught or she had stared and actually liked it.

While Lizzie was trying her thoughts calm down Red, with a victorious smirk, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Now what?**

She silently stirred her green tea for the hundredth time without sipping it. She was sitting on the couch and thinking about what had just happened nearly twenty minutes ago. She couldn't believe her behavior. She had _stared_ Red like a stupid chick who hadn't looked man before.

She was so confused.

A part of her just wanted to turn around and never see him again. When she hadn't expected he had sent her to the floor with the fact that he was who had murdered her father. When she had thought maybe Red was the only person she could trust...maybe she still had had a friend...then she had found out everything.

But...the other, tiny part of her had started to like working with him, catching criminals, just _being _with him. It had got deeper after the Tom fiasco. But after that she still hadn't had any sexual interests with Reddington.

Of course she had admitted that despite his age he was still hot in his suits...that she always liked his smell: aftershave with the smell of the menthol cigarette...how incredibly long eyelashes he had...the way how he looked at her...

"God..no..." she murmured. She hadn't simply starred him and that's it, but she had caused an emotional implosion in herself which gave her the realization: Elizabeth Keen had been having sexual interests with him since he had appeared for the first time with his predatory gaze...

_"Stop it Elizabeth!"_ she rubbed her temple. Of course she was a profiler who wanted to understand the criminal mind but she wouldn't expect that she had a thing for one of the bad guys. Of course in high school she had had a boyfriend who had been "bad guy" but after she had met with Tom who hadn't looked like a criminal… he was a teacher with his innocent smile. Yeah ha was a wolf in lamb's clothing but at first glance he had seemed normal. Lizzie had had a normal life with him...maybe too normal and that was the first reason of why she couldn't left her job. The other was the mastermind who was still sleeping in his bed.

And that was, ladies and gentlemen that was the reason why she was confused. With her right hand she wanted to punch him on the face and with her left hand she wanted to touch him.

"_He gave me a lot of pain but looks like I'm also attracted to him...What kind of masochist I am?! Okay, calm down. You will keep the distance and you won't have to worry. You'll do everything like before"_

And if she wanted to she couldn't leave. _They were stuck with each other_ because of their mysterious history and now there was the other reason too: she was a fugitive. She hardly comprehended what that was mean. Of course it was clear that Berlin hired someone to do this to her but also she had to figure out the identity of this person before the FBI caught her and Red. She worked against the time and that was why she let Red and Dembe to bring her in this situation.

It was too much for one morning.

To distract her attention she stood up and grabbed a book from the shelf; it was _Uncle Tom's cabin_.

She had been reading for an hour or hour and half when she heard steps behind the couch. She turned around and saw Red was going to the kitchen…shirtless. He was wearing only a black boxer.

Yeah, that definitely couldn't help her.

She was opposite to the kitchen so she saw that he was changing his bandage on his neck. While he was mooning about to open the first aid kit Liz let her eyes wandering on him. He had tough shoulders and on the left side of his back, there was a tattoo. It was an anchor with a compass and rope which run down to his waist. With an inquiring look she followed the rope and ended up on his butt which made an urge to grasp it.

"_I should concentrate on the book…"_ she thought and tried to do it but it was nearly impossible when suddenly Red turned around to find something in the drawer. He had some fat on his belly – he was 54 for god sake - but his muscular chest made the whole picture so incredibly sexy for her. (His torso looked like Andy Cohen when Lizzie had met him on the beach.)

She's always liked this type of body than the too skinny version.

"See something you like?" she raised her eyes and met his smirking face.

She blushed.

"Sorry, didn't want to stare you. I've just thinking about my case." she said but both of them knew it was lie but he pretended that he believed her.

"Would you help me? I can't deal with it" asked Red and raised the bandage.

"Come here." she put down the book and stood up "Now sit." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am"

She silently worked on his wounded neck but she felt his gaze on her face the whole time but didn't dare to look at his eyes. She couldn't help but the thought just simply tensed her senses.

"It's done" she wanted to make some distance between them to calm down but before she could escape Red grabbed her wrist and stood up. Their faces was an inches away Red caught her eyes with his and kept it still. Lizzie saw the desire in his and evidently felt it in hers. It was just only a few second then Red tilted his head and moved closer to her neck. He gave a slow open-mouthed kiss above her pulse point which sent jolts down her spine and Red raised his lips to her ears.

"Thank you" he whispered and turned around to leave but now Liz was who grabbed his wrist to stop him. He slowly turned back to her with unreadable face.

"What the hell was that?!" she was upset and…. turned on. Somehow she had to relieve her frustration.

"I simply thanked you for being nice to me."

"You could have just said it."

"Oh, Lizzie. You're not upset because of me; you're upset because of you. Because you liked it and you want more."

"That's ridiculous" she laughed ironically.

"Is it? he raised his eyebrow and suddenly pulled her flesh into his. Her widened eyes told everything. "So it won't bother you if I continue?" he said with low voice.

Then suddenly she opened her eyes. It was a dream. _It was just a fucking dream _but she still felt his lips on her neck, his fingers digging into her hips. She shook her head and got up; she definitely needed some cold water.

Liz went to the kitchen but before she could turn the tap on she heard Reddington behind her.

"Good, you're awake. Slept well?" she almost dropped the glass and turned around with her left hand above her heart.

"God, Red you scared the hell out of me" she blushed a little; she was still under the effect of her dream. Thank god Red was dressed again holding a box in his hand. That helped her a bit. Just a bit.

"Sorry, didn't intend to. I wanted to change the bandage on my neck, but I couldn't see and there's no mirror here…could you help me with that?" he asked her with unreadable expression on his face.

"_You've got to be kidding me!" _Lizzie felt her heartbeat got faster. What if her dream became real? She gulped then answered.

"Ye-Yes."

Red brought a chair and sat down. He unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt and Lizzie saw that his undershirt had been removed; she could see his chesthair and the little freckles on his shoulder. _Fuck._

She stood between his parted legs and with her lightly shaking hands she started working. But this time it wasn't like in her dream; he turned his face to the right giving her more place to doing it. She glanced at his face but he didn't even look at her; he stared the walls instead. She carefully cleaned his wound; there wasn't any sign of infection, the stiches were satisfying. While she was doing it her eyes wandered to other spot; it was the scar which was given by the pen. She gently touched with her tip of her index finger.

"Sorry about the stabbing."

He chuckled "No, you not." she smiled a bit. He was right but she had to break the uncomfortable silent. She quickly finished and stepped back so he could stand up.

"Okay, I'm finished."

"Thank you" He stood up but he still avoided her eyes; instead he buttoned his shirt.

She was now calmed. She almost started to feel that she could handle her affection but before she could move out of the kitchen Red grabbed her hand. Her brain almost took over from her senses but she lost.

"Lizzie…" he whispered, his voice was so quiet and low. He didn't look at her eyes; he stared her collarbone instead. "I'm so sorry about my previous behavior. It was unprofessional and I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable." finally he looked into her eyes like a child who broke his mother's favourite vase.

He knew that he made mistake. Not just because he was such an ass but this time he let his emotions and his instinct drove his brain and that's why Lizzie ended up under him. Because his emotion wanted to drive him to Lizzie since they had started to work together. Ha had worked so hard to hide his emotions in front of her then this silly _accident _could destroy everything.

Liz didn't know what to say. He was so vulnerable at that moment…. so _human_.

"It's okay. I've already forgotten" she gave him a hoping smile and he smiled back.

After a moment somebody knocked on the door. Red's soft look disappeared; he looked at the door like he wanted to kill it. He grabbed his gun from the kitchen counter while Lizzie went to the entresol for hers. When she came back Red silently went to the door and nod to Lizzie if she was prepared. She nodded and with a sudden movement he opened it; it was Mr. Kaplan. She stormed into the living room and threw the document from her hand to the coffee table.

"Let's make something clear dearie; I'm not a delivery girl. This was the last time when I brought her luggage. It's in the car by the way."

"We didn't have a lot of time because the FBI showed up. It was weird because they were quiet fast" said Red and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Red went outside to take the luggage while Liz and Mr. Kaplan took care of the documents.

"Have you found something?"

"Actually nothing. There's the FBI report about the murders and on the CD you can see the recording of the cameras. Truth to be told I don't know who did that but he did an excellent job." said Mr. Kaplan. During the time Red joined to them.

"There is a lot of more work that needs to be done, but I think that is a very good start. Let me walk with you to the door." offered Red.

After Mr. Kaplan was gone they sat on the two end of the couch and started to look through the papers. After ten minutes someone knocked on the door again.

"She must left something here" Red rose up and opened the door.

He left his gun on the coffee table because he was sure that Mr. Kaplan came back. He made mistake because it wasn't Mr. Kaplan.

When Liz heard the closing door, without raising her head she asked Red.

"What did she say?"

"Give me one good reason why I should not arrest both of you right now!" said a familiar voice.

Liz's heart stopped and turned around; his partner held a gun to Red's temple.

"Ressler" she breathed.

_To be continued…. _

_**Thank you the reviews; they made my day better :)  
Truth to be told I don't know who Andy Cohen is, but when I wrote about Red's torso I didn't know if I use the right term so I searched a bit (don't ask how I found it :D ) and here's a link about him:  
/wp-content/gallery/andy-cohen-shirtless-workout/ffn_cohen_andy_vemsbmf_040514_  
That's how I imagine Red too ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Comrades**

She didn't find the words because she was really really scared; what would be Ressler's next movement? Could he pull the trigger or he simply arrested both of them?

"How…how did you find us?" she didn't have better question to start the conversation.

"When Berlin threatened our team Aram put a little chip in our phones, remember?" he was quiet upset and he still held the gun against Red.

"_Son of a…how could I forget it? It was in my pocket during the whole time!"_

"Now tell me: why the hell are you doing here with Reddington?"

"You won't believe us" Red stated. He was calm and collected; on the other hand Liz was afraid she would get a heart attack.

"Try me."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please put the gun down and we can continue this conversation." she brought her profiler side up but it didn't help too much.

"No! I'll hold my gun and YOU'll tell the truth!"

She took a deep breath then started to speak.

"I don't know who killed the agents but I'm innocent. Someone followed me, killed them and somehow put my fingerprint on the knife and hid it in the butches. It must be an other criminal, maybe someone from the Blacklist. In the morning Red told me that and I chose the running because this person didn't leave any proof and my fingerprints on the lethal weapon, the camera recorded me in the perfect time…" she buried her face to her hands. Once she had read that when you're crying you can't handle the situation; it's the proof of being helpless. She let one teardrop fall down from her right eye.

"Oh, no I won't be touched by your fake vulnerability!"

"I told you, you won't believe me; because you're as helpless agent as the whole FBI!" Red said with sharp sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up Reddington!" Ressler felt his anger rising in his chest.

"C'mon Donnie, use that tiny brain of yours!" he provoked Ressler.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll shoot you right now, you son of a bitch!"

"Red, this not going to help" said Liz. She took a step toward them and raised her arms as a sign of piece.

"Stand where you are!" now Ressler wanted to point his gun toward Liz; he started to move his arm but before he could do that Red suddenly hit Ressler's face with the nape of his neck quiet hard. As he took a step backward he fell down to the floor and Red quickly knelt down next to him and took his gun away from his hand; now Ressler's temple was in danger by the gun.

"Your first mistake was that you let me make you angry, and the second was that you didn't remove the safety of your gun. Does anyone know you're here?" Red spoke to him with a low dangerous voice.

"Just Aram. And now what? Are you going to shoot me and bury me in the backyard?" asked Donald with annoyance; he knew Red was right.

Red stood up and withdrew next to Lizzie who was still in shock.

"No. We ask you to think about the story a bit: do you really think that agent Keen would be so amateur and left these evident clues behind her? C'mon! And why would she kill Cooper?"

Ressler rose up and touched his nose; because of the hit, it started bleeding a bit. Liz went to the kitchen and brought him a dishcloth to wipe his blood off.

"Then why the hell are you two here?"

"Because we knew that you and FBI shoot first and think later. You would throw her to jail until you find out the truth. I have theory but I need time to prove it."

"Do you think Berlin did this to her?"

"He hired someone, yes. I don't know who this person is yet, but I have a contact in Netherland. We will fly there tomorrow."

"I don't understand why she is in the most wanted list? Killing three agents is not as bad as an attack against the Pentagon."

"I did not kill them!" she corrected Ressler.

Red brought the FBI report, handed to Ressler and pointed on the signature.

"Walter Gary Martin. Why is it important?""

"Because of his boss. His boss came from the government. If the government is involved, she is in big trouble; she won't be safe in jail because they know how to make people disappear from prisons."

Ressler turned to Liz who was quiet during the conversation; she had to process the information.

"Liz, come back, and I swear to god I'll protect you" his eyes were soft; she was his friend after all.

"That so romantic; the knight wants to protect his princess." Red said with annoyance and with a bit jealousy.

Ressler rolled his eyes and Liz did the same. She knew she could trust him because they were friends; that was the reason why not the entire FBI had knocked on the door…. but this time she trusted in Red deeper. Red had a good reason why he chose this difficult way to solve the problem and after all she didn't even know why but trusted him.

She hugged Ressler then spoke again.

"I know you would protect me but I have to figure this out on Red's way."

"If you really want to be useful, lead the FBI; Dembe went with us in Canada today. He'll leave some evidence for you."

Ressler thought about for a few minutes.

"One week. That's all you get. If Liz won't contact me that you solved this situation, I'll hunt you. Understood?"

"Such vehemence" Red said ironically. "Agreed. Now please, we have a lot of work." he forced a smile on him; he still didn't really like the ginger guy.

"If you are in trouble just turn your phone on and Aram will locate you, okay?" Ressler told Liz.

"Okay" she smiled him.

He nodded, Red gave his gun back and Ressler closed the door behind him.

Red turned to Liz with anger in his eyes.

"Next time you should put a target on your forehead." he pulled her phone out of her pocket and turn it off then he threw it to the couch and went back to work again.

She knew he had right, but how could he dare speaking with her like that?

"I made mistake but don't treat me like an idiot." she raised her voice.

"If you want me to treat you as an equal partner then behave like that." in spite of Lizzie's, his voice was still low and calmed.

"_How dared he…?" _she was silent for a moment and Re knew, this wasn't a good sign for his physical safety; before she could find the right object which would land on his head he rose up and stood in front of Lizzie closely.

"When you're with the FBI you can make tiny mistakes but in the criminal's world, one wrong decision and you're dead. I just want to protect you but it won't work if you hold a gun to your head." he brought up his soft side and lightly touched her shoulders with his hands. "I know, right now you're confused and your whole carrier could be destroyed by this case if we won't solve it, but please release your frustration, because this feeling caused your mistake. During the next days you'll have to be calm and collected. I'll help you to reach this. Okay?"

As quickly she got angry it disappeared as fast as she looked into his helpful eyes.

"Okay" she whispered.

Red realized he had come too close to her which was bad for him; her perfume, the natural heat of her, the sensation of touching her skin intoxicated him and he couldn't admit his attraction to her again. It was awkward enough in the morning for both of them….

"_Maybe next time?"_ with this thought he withdrew.

"I don't know what is on your mind, but I haven't eaten today" she changed the topic quickly. It was too emotional after that dream and that fight; she found it quiet hot when Red hit Ressler and took the power.

Red grinned then returned to the kitchen; he opened the fridge and pulled out two plates.

"Do you like Bolognese spaghetti?" he asked like he didn't already know the answer.

"_I know you're aware of the fact that the bolognese spaghetti is one of my favourite, Smartass" _she nodded.

"Good. We ordered it yesterday but…." he wanted to make excuses but Liz interrupted him.

"I'm starving; I don't care even if it's moving." she chuckled.

They didn't really speak with each other during the lunch; both of them dealt with their two common problems; Berlin and their feelings.

This hate-love-passion-attraction thing overwhelmed their brain and soul so they kept the distance for the rest of the day and they buried themselves into work; they only spoke when it was necessary.

The documents didn't help either; they were about how the nurse found the bodies, where was the knife, which camera recorded Liz etc. Finally they gave it up at around 9 p.m.

"We are not smarter than before or you found something?" asked Liz while she was stretching her tired limbs.

"No." he said with tiredness in his voice; his neck was aching. "But as I said to agent Ressler, I have a contact in Netherland who might help us. I think we should go to bed because tomorrow will be a long day."

_To be continued…._

**Note: sorry about this chapter…it was just a "need to be done work" but I promise the next one will be better with full of Lizzington ;)  
Have a nice day guys! (Mine is nice because of your reviews!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning__: I mentioned that this chapter will be full of Lizzington…sorry for teasing you but this won't be that chapter. When I started to write this story there were Lizzington moments in my head and one of these moments deserve an other chapter than this. I want that write as perfect as possible. So sorry, but I still hope you'll have faith in me. Love you guys and your reviews too!  
I've never been in Netherland but with this and with the following chapter I'd like to introduce Hague; I searched a lot of things about this country and I made a photomontage;  
_ bibanditta007. (at tumblr) /image/ 93155702452  
_Where Red and Liz stayed, where they went, what they wore etc. These places are real in Hague. Have a good time :)_

** pupils**

"Where are we?" asked Lizzie while she got out of the car. They travelled nine long hours and after they drove another hour until they stopped in front of an apartment complex. It was quiet modern with five floors.

"In Netherland but I think I mentioned it" he took out their luggage from the car.

"Yeah, realized that, but which part of the country?" she rolled her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat, sweetheart" Red grinned at the woman next to him. Sometimes he just loved teasing her; when she got angry her cheeks got lightly flushed and if her eyes could kill he would be dead…no, tortured and then dead. The whole concept made her more beautiful if it was even possible. He was very aware that he refused admitting his attraction, but it wouldn't do any harm if he teased her, right? When he saw the '_don't fuck with me'_ look on her face he gave it up.

"We're in Scheveningen, The Hague. Shall we continue this inside of our apartment? Your luggage is quiet heavy. What Mr. Kaplan brought to you anyway? Bricks?" asked sarcastically and again; Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to carry it?" she asked playfully.

"Dear god, no! What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you carry it?" he asked with terrified eyes which made Lizzie laugh. Obviously there were moments when she really enjoyed his company and his behavior; times like this, she forgot her complicated life and just lived for that moment.

Red smiled too. He loved her smile, especially when it appeared because of him.

Finally they went to their apartment which was on the fifth floor. It was beautiful; the comfortable and natural colors spread across the living room which had black white and light-brown details, it was in contrast with the dark-brown hardwood floor, the big windows and the balcony door gave a lot of natural light. It had balcony with view of the canal. As she came to the living room she saw that the design of kitchen with small island counter which contained two barstools, and the dining room perfectly fit to the living room; this three rooms were in one big area.

"Wow, this place is wonderful!" she gasped.

"It's not my type but, yeah it's nice. Especially at night...speaking of night, come with me I'll show your bedroom." She followed Red to the room which was the end of the small corridor. The room and the bathroom were looked like the other parts of the penthouse. After Red took his luggage to his room, he came back with folders in his hand.

"We're going to meet with him" he handed them to her "His name is Laurens Kluivert, 55 years old businessman. What you need to know about him is in these documents."

Liz went to the balcony to admire the view then begun to study the papers which kept her busy for an hour; they were about what kind of business he was doing and he had done, the history of his family, and there was about his personality: boring, boring…and boring, however the last sentence was interesting. She returned to the living room where Red was reading newspaper.

"He adores women…. why is it important?" she spoke.

Red put down the newspaper to his lap and looked at Lizzie with a bit bored.

"Because most of men are just simply love them, but he is a different species; when he sees a beautiful woman he does everything to get her attention. After he has her, he brings the stars down for her but his fever gets cold shortly. He had six wives, but his longest marriage lasted no more than a year. We will take this advantage; you'll be my secretary."

"I beg your pardon?" she wasn't sure if she heard it right; did he say secretary?

"You heard me. Is that a problem?"

"No, but I thought I could go there as your client"

"That wouldn't be profitable because the prize of the information would be double. You won't have to do anything which makes you uncomfortable and don't worry; he's a Don Juan but in the gentleman way. He would never do anything bad to women unless they want it. And of course I'll be there as your boss and as your bodyguard. We will meet in a bar called September on the Grote Markt. We'll depart at 7 p.m. so you have one hour to get ready." he informed her.

Before she could return to her room he stopped her.

"Would you do me a favor?"

She hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"You should wear something which is more than an ordinary dress, but it can't be too casual. On the other hand it has to tell to Kluivert that you're unreachable however…" before he could continue Liz raised her right hand and interrupted him.

"I don't want to be pretentious but I can draw men's attention to Me." she smiled wickedly.

"_Oh, Lizzie, you have no idea…"_

###

Red stood at the balcony with cigar and scotch in his hands and waited for Liz. He was wearing a dark-blue and white striped shirt, black tie with tiny white polka-dots and his vest and trousers were dark blue as the night. It was July so he didn't have to wear jacket.

He was lost in his thought he didn't hear when Lizzie came out of her room. She leaned into the back of the couch to put her heels on but it was a bit difficult because during the whole time she was looking at Red's ass; it was so sexy in that trousers.

"I'm ready, can we go?"

He turned around and leaned against the handrail then put his cigar into his mouth and sucked it deeply while he was admiring her from toes to her bun. She was wearing a blue-grey A-line dress with tiny white polka dots and a thin brown belt around her waist; it hadn't got neckline but the hem stopped at her thighs, provocatively exposing her legs. She definitely looked like a secretary. And she was definitely breathtakingly beautiful.

Of course Liz took a view on him too and immediately noticed that his tie fitted to her dress; with questioning eyes he looked at him.

"I wasn't on watch for you, I swear" he laughed at the situation and Liz smiled too.

"Are you ready?" He offered his elbow and Liz took it.

"Yes."

###

After two long hours finally they arrived back to the penthouse. The meeting had been quiet nice, Laurens automatically had started to pay attention to Liz; he had ordered expensive wine, delicious foods, had taken her dancing and when they had said goodbye he had given her a present. Lizzie had to admit he was really handsome and caring although she had resisted his charm. She didn't know why but she did. On the other hand Red had acted strangely; he had been cold, he had kept the distance but when Laurens had asked her to dance with him she almost had heard his teeth grinding. He had been jealous?

"_Yeah, he had been jealous because somebody had taken away his doll. Men."_ she thought. Of course she couldn't think about the other option, because if that would be real she wouldn't handle that; she would lose her mind and ripped his clothes…

"_Stop it!" _

Thankfully Red wasn't in the kitchen; he went to the balcony to make phone calls. Laurens gave him some information about a criminal named Phantom, Berlin probably had hired him; this guy made crime scenes for his clients and never left any clue which would lead the police to him. Nobody knew where he was but Laurens heard gossips that he was in Ireland and did a case for the IRA so they would fly there to catch him.

She opened her gift; it was hand-made chocolate. After those spicy but delicious foods she needed some taste-contrast so she begun to eat it which had a weird taste but it was still delicious. She almost ate the half of the chocolate when Red came back.

"Dembe told me that the FBI follows them, they are still in Canada but he will join us the day after tomorrow in Ireland."

"Good." she smiled brightly at him. He narrowed his eyes but returned her gesture.

"What are you eating?" he looked curiously in the box.

"Some kind of handmade chocolate, but it's fantastic. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, why not?" he took out a big slice and started to taste it; as his tongue recognized the savor, a big smile spread across his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know what kind of sweetie is this?"

"Hand-made?" she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'll help you; which stuff is legal in Netherland and illegal in most of the other countries?"

She thought a little and she widened her eyes.

"Noooo…is it?" she asked then changed her voice to whisper "Is it contains weed?"

"We're in Netherland what did you expect?" he laughed.

"I don't give a damn to these stereotypes" she rolled her eyes and started to study herself. Once when she was in high school she had smoked but she hadn't been stoned and now she didn't feel anything either. "It doesn't take an effect on me."

"When you eat it you have to wait an hour or two, sweetheart" he primed her then swallowed his last piece of weed-chocolate.

"I tried it once and it didn't work so I guess it won't either." she nodded then went to the bedroom.

"We will see about that" he chuckled.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_Here comes the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy that because this chapter gave me the inspiration to write the whole story. There will be songs which helped me to write it, the Dutch song is __Het is een nacht by Guus Meeuwis __but I put into the chapter the English translation. (All of songs are available on Youtube) And again; your review give me a lot of energy. :)  
Have a nice day!_

**6\. Maar vannacht beleef ik hem met jou**

(But tonight, I experience it with you)

Red was woken up by the sound of the radio. He glanced at his watch; it was three a.m. He felt that the weed was already roamed through his body and suddenly he wasn't sleepy anymore. He had fallen asleep in his suit while he had been reading a book. He slowly got up and went to the living room.

The scene which welcomed him was unbelievable; Lizzie was standing in the middle of the living room with her back to Red and she was slowly swaying to the song which came from the radio. He barely understood the lyrics because it was Dutch but it was definitely melodious.

_I'm still awake and I cataract to the ceiling  
Meanwhile I'm thinking how this day started long ago  
Just suddenly leaving with you  
Not knowing where the journey would end  
Now I lie here in an unknown city  
And just had the best night of my life  
But unfortunately light comes again through the windows  
Although the world didn't turn for us tonight_

He couldn't believe his eyes; she was so beautiful in the moonlight which was shining through the window. She was still in her dress too and slowly she faced with him but still didn't realize his appearance because her eyes were closed and she hugged a bottle of wine to her chest. He just leaned into the kitchen island and watched her moving while he let himself wandered. What if he took her in his arms and he would be that damn bottle?

_It is a night, you normally only see in films  
It is a night, which is sung in the most beautiful songs  
It is a night I never thought I would experience with you  
But tonight, I experience it with you_

_But a song only has words  
The film is scened  
But this night with you couldn't be more real_

_It is a night, you normally only see in films  
It is a night, which is sung in the most beautiful songs  
It is a night I never thought I would experience with you  
But tonight, I experience it with you_

The song was almost over when Liz opened her eyes and found herself in front of Red who was still smiling.

"Raaaaaymooond. I'm glad that you join to the party!" she giggled and hugged him.

"Yeah, I saw you already started it" he chuckled. Ha wasn't as stoned as Lizzie because he ate less chocolate than Liz but he also felt that effect.

"I couldn't wait. Have you ever imagined that I can be sooo stoned like right now? I feel my limbs soo free and my mind isn't control anymore….that's such a turning on idea!" she said like a kid who tells her first day at school. "I must go to Kluivert right now and buy a ton of weed-chocolate." with that she headed to the door but Red stopped her by her wrist.

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"C'mon Raymond, you ruin the partyyy" she whined. He hardly remembered the time when she called him Raymond.

"Why don't we watch some movie instead?" he tried to change the topic and he had lucky.

"Okay, but I'll choose!"

"Fine"

"Even if it's a too-romantic one with clichés?" she tasted the water. She was just incredibly happy and her senses gave her brain more information; she saw brighter everything, still felt the taste of the wine on her tongue, she liked the sensation of touching Red's chest and nearly intoxicated of that delicious fragrance of him.

"It can be everything." he nodded. Now he felt something weird like he would be half-stoned and half-drunk; how Liz touched him, how she looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes and how close she was to him was overwhelming. He had to stop the urge to push her up to the dining table and take her then and there. Yeah, the weed made him turned-on a bit.

While Red turned off the radio (and himself) Liz went to the living room where was a shelf with full of movies. She searched a bit and finally found the best; it was _The ugly truth _withKatherine Heigl and Gerard Butler.

They sat down on the couch close next to each other with feet on the coffee table and started to watch it. But this position didn't last long because Lizzie couldn't sit still; she lay down with feet in Red's lap then she replaced them with her head. During this time Red didn't know what to do with his hands so he placed them on the back of the couch. At the end she sat up and placed her head to Red's shoulder and Raymond caressed her forearm; it was the most comfortable position for him because he could kiss her hair lightly while she didn't pay attention to him. When the storyline arrived at the "elevator" scene when Gerald and Katherine shared their first passionate kiss both of them felt each other's tensing body. Liz looked up at him and smiled devilishly and he returned it; she saw his predatory gaze which hadn't appeared since that particular morning.

"I'm starving" she giggled. She couldn't help; her thoughts were running in her mind back and forth.

"Then let's do some late night dinner" he giggled back. He stopped the movie, stood up and headed to the kitchen but when he didn't hear her footsteps behind him he turned around and saw that Liz was still sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, no lady, you'll help me to prepare our meal" he shook his head and put his hands on his waist.

"Sorry for disappointing you but I can't cook."

"Who said that to you?" he raised his eyebrow.

"My ex-husband" she rolled her eyes annoyed. She really hated Tom at that moment.

"That not true, you can cook, only you have to get is an excellent teacher" he smiled proudly.

As he smiled at her she couldn't resist so finally she followed him to the kitchen and stood next to him.

"I will be the chef and you will be my…hell! I forgot the word" he smirked. "Let's say… assistant"

"Okkay"

"First things first: please turn on the radio. Cooking is so boring if you don't listening music." and she did. It was _All summer long_ from _Kid Rock _"Great! You did the first step to being a good chef!" he touched her shoulder proudly and she still grinned. "What do you want to eat?"

"Something spicy…I want food with lot of ingredients and spices." she was that little girl again with her first day school stories.

"Good choice! Now let's see what we have here" he went to the fridge and opened it "We have…eggs…tomato, onions, mushrooms, some feta cheese, milk, ham….aand that's it." he took out the ingredients and looked up to the shelf " Our spices are: salt, pepper, thyme, rosemary." he clapped his hand together. "Well this is gonna be a DCR: Delicious Creation á la Reddington. Please cut into pieces the tomato, the mushrooms and the ham."

While she did what he ordered he was breaking the eggs and added two tablespoon of milk and mixed together. He added some salt, pepper and thyme too and cut the onions into little pieces. While he did it he was rocking his hips a little as the music gave him the beat. Liz did that too and when the refrain came she sang it loud; she didn't have such a good voice but it wasn't bad either furthermore Red joined to the singing.

"Okay, I'm finished." she said proudly.

"Well done sweetheart. Would you take out the muffin oven and a pan too?"

"Of course" when she did it Liz was a bit confused "Why do we need a muffin oven?"

"We will do the DCR in that oven. Now put the pan on the cooker add some olive oil and when it's hot enough" he winked as he said the word 'hot' "Put the onions and mushrooms into the pan."

They were almost done they put the ingredient into the muffin oven when Liz realized that one of her favourite song was on the radio, named _Happy_ by _Pharrell Williams._

"I LOVE that song" she gasped.

"Well then…" he grabbed her right wrist pulled her into him and placed his hand to her waist. They weren't so close but it was good enough for both of them. He started leading her as the music gave the rhythm to them. He was spinning her a few times and the song ended but both of them were excited about the previous scene.

They finished the preparing and put the DCR to the oven. Liz sat down on the barstool and filled two glasses with wine. Red leaned and rested himself on the kitchen island opposite to Liz; they laughed a lot and Red told her an amazing story about how he ended up in the Arctic with a bottle of vodka and two cans of corns. The food only needed six more minutes when the DJ put on Red's favourite song. It was the _Strange face _by _Tito &amp; Tarantula._

"God, Lizzie you have to dance with me to this song!" he said with widened eyes. He went around the kitchen island and offered his hand to Liz but she shook her head.

"Nooo, no no no… I can't dance to music like this."

"Of course you do! You said earlier you can't cook either, but you did it. Pleeeease?" he looked at her like a little boy.

"No I won't"

"Yes, you will" without hesitation he took her glass from her, put down to the kitchen island then he put her into his arms in bridal position and brought her to the living room where they had the biggest place to dance then gently took her feet down to the floor.

They arrived as the singer begun to sing. Red pulled out the bobby pin from her hair and let her curls fell down to her shoulders. He took her right hand into his left while his right hand sneaked around her waist. Now they were closer than before; toe to toe, cheek to cheek. And the feelings were other too. During the whole time only Red was who spoke to Liz in low, seductive voice.

_Let go of your love  
Ride his pulse and you forget  
Slow down your time will come  
If not tonight surely by the dawn._

While Steven sang the first verse Red whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to do anything sweetheart, just let your body drives you. When you dance everything is appropriate; if you want to push me then push, or stab me then do it" he made her laugh quietly. She was getting aroused; it started when he took her in his arms and it was getting worse. "Do anything what you want and don't deal what's next; just live for the moment." he barely touched her earlobe with his lips which sent jolt down her spine.

_Just take it like a man  
The strange face of love_

_A cat's eye, a lizard's tail  
The pentagram, he bought in hell  
He stalks the night with no intent  
His brow sweets for innocence_

They swayed slowly in circular motion and Liz felt leaned herself into his arms; she really didn't care about the consequences. She buried her head into his neck and inhaled his scent.

_Take it like a man  
The strange face of love_

"Get ready; there will be the faster part of the song."

_Don't look back, don't look back  
He's right on your trail  
Don't look back, don't look back  
He's just a step away from hell  
Don't look back, don't look back  
Into the strange face of love_

Between the last and the next lines he quickly turned her around and now they were facing the same direction. Liz wrapped her left hand around the nape of his neck and turned her head to his cheek and rubbed it slightly; their lips were only inches away.

_The rain's soul makes kill and cry  
He wants desperately to die  
But fast and skillfully forgets  
He's back on the street with no regrets._

During this verse they pressed their bodies as close as possible; Red let his right hand wandered around her belly once then stroked her right side while the other kept her waist. He nuzzled her neck but never touched it with his mouth.

_Just take it like a man  
The strange face of love_

He slowly turned her around again and took her hand to his head and let it wander down to his back. They were still really close but neither of them wanted to hide their feelings; both of them knew how their bodies wanted each other.

Don't look back, don't look back  
He's right on your trail  
Don't look back, don't look back  
He's just a step away from hell  
Don't look back, don't look back  
Into the strange face of love

Don't look back, don't look back  
He's right on your trail  
Don't look back, don't look back  
He's just a step away from hell  
Don't look back, don't look back 

Their hands wandered on each other's body but never touched any inappropriate area; Liz caressed his chest and his back while Red bent his knees a bit so he faced with her collarbone and his hand grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted a bit while touched lightly her tight witch almost made Liz moan; it was the most erotic thing she had ever had during dance. Their movements were fluid and sensual.

_Into the strange face of love_

In the end of the verse he gently supported her back and arched her backward. As she straightened again Red nuzzled her from her collarbone to her lips but still he didn't touch it.

_Strange face of love  
Strange, strange  
Strange face of love  
Strange_

They weren't move anymore; Liz's hands were on his chest while Red's rested on her waist. Their faces was almost touched; there's a moment when you want to kiss someone, search the right position and let your lips wondered around the other's but you don't close the distance just feel the closeness – that was the perfect description of what they did. They couldn't hide their feeling anymore because it was so obvious now.

The oven silently beeped and broke the moment. Lizzie automatically turned her face to the oven then back again.

"Our food is ready. We should eat it while it's still hot" she smiled wickedly. Because of the weed and because of the desire.

"Yeah" he breathed. His heart pounded so strong he already felt her naked in his arms but that goddamn stuff broke the spell.

They returned to the previous position: Lizzie at the barstool and Red opposite to her. They silently ate their meal while time to time they glanced at each other meaningfully.

Liz and Red ended up in the middle of the living room on a mattress which was replaced from Red's bed with blankets and finished the movie. Finally Liz fall asleep on Red's chest and Raymond followed her into dreamland.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. To blush or not to blush?**

Weed is unhealthy. No doubt. When you're not stoned anymore you feel useless and bored sometimes it hits you like you have a hangover. But if you sleep through your "hangover", you won't behave strangely.

That was what Lizzie and Red did.

It was nearly half past three in the afternoon when she woke up, because _the damn lamp_ almost burned her eyes through her eyelids. But it wasn't the lamp. It was the Sun which made its work and gave light and life to the Earth. But right now Liz just wanted to shoot it with an asteroid. Instead of bringing off her evil plan she turned around and buried her face into a chest which gave her the comfort.

"_Wait a minute…a chest?"_ she suddenly wasn't sleepy anymore. As her brain turned the wheels on, they gave her pictures. Pictures about last night; the weed…the movie…the food…_that dance…_ Her heart begun to beat rapidly as she realized that the chest in front of her was owned by Raymond Reddington who was still sleeping peacefully. _"Oh, god what have we done?" _Now she had no doubt that Red had mutual feelings for her too but it made things more difficult to her. How could she resist the urge to push him on his back straddling him right now while she knew that Red would want it too?

Her senses said YES PLEASE, DO IT! But her brain refused because her rational side knew that wouldn't have a nice outcome; they would end up in prison _or _they'd kill each other (what would be prevented by a mind-blowing night; after that last night dance she had no doubt) _or _she'd feel betrayed after he left her because of…._whatever._

As the days were passing by she started to forgive the fact why she had hated him nearly a week ago. Not just because of the physical attraction but the whole thing made her forgive him a bit. She felt the same when he had saved her from the Stewmaker; that she was safe because no matter what, he would protect her and now she really needed it since her life was threatened by Berlin and the government too. She didn't really understand why the government was involved to this situation and she could make a bet that Red knew but refused the answer so she didn't ask it.

Although she didn't really want to, turned around and lightly lifted his hand from her waist and unchained their legs. When Liz was almost out of his embrace Red pulled himself closer to her and nuzzled her hair in his sleep which caused goosebumps on her arms.

Liz closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten but it didn't work. It couldn't because all she thought about was their lustful dance and the lustful man behind her. It took a few minutes and after her brain was the boss again tried set herself free but failed again. Somehow Liz had to get away from this situation while she could think clear. She glanced at his watch and saw that they were late.

"Red…Red wake up!"

"Mmmm….give me five more minutes" he slightly groaned and placed himself closer to her while his hand wandered down to her tight and back to her waist.

"_God…I feel like a horny teenager…"_ no wonder because it was almost six weeks she had had some 'adult activity' and last time had been awful with Tom because that time she had known the truth about him and it had been so dirty for her in a wrong way and she hadn't enjoyed either. And now she was pinned to the man who made her craving for him with a simple dance. What could he do with her if…

"_NO! No ifs, just let's go!"_

"No, we have to go, we're already late!" after Red turned to his back she escaped; rapidly went to the bathroom sunk her face to the cold water.

While Liz was mooning about in the bathroom Red realized what had happened nearly ten hours earlier. A wide smile spread across his face; it was a _real, big, fat, happy_ smile. He would never hope that Liz had feeling for him if it was even sexual attraction but the way she had melted into his arms last night and how embarrassed was now told him everything. Only he had to do was waiting patiently and he knew Liz would come to him if she ready to admit to herself her feelings. Of course sexual feelings didn't contain emotional feelings but who knew? Maybe…maybe after a long time he would be lucky and let himself love and being loved. Because in the past months he fell in love again. Fell in love with a woman, who was nearly twenty years younger than him, played on the opposite side with the FBI, and sometimes hurt him physically and emotionally. But of course love is blind and Red never had been the man who just gave up on someone especially if this someone meant everything to him and he broke all of stereotypes which would lead him away from her because it would be difficult and dangerous. Of course he dealt with the fact that she would be danger if she was with him in a relationship but as the things were going around her these days she was already in danger so he didn't really make it worse.

He slowly rose up from the 'bed' and went to the kitchen for a glass of water to kill his thirst. He took a big bite from the food which remained from last night and enjoyed the moment how Liz avoided his gaze while she took one too.

"Please slap me in the face if I want to eat weed-chocolate again." she broke the silence.

"Why? You enjoyed last night, didn't you?" he knew what button he had to push to make her blush.

"_That's the problem; I enjoyed it too much."_

"I'm so thirsty and hungry in the same time" of course she avoided the question.

He let out a small laugh before he swallowed his last bite and started to unbutton his vest while Liz tried not to notice it but it was difficult when he came closer to her.

"I'll take a shower. Do you want to go first or can I start? Or…" before he could finished the sentence she interrupted him.

"Yes!" she almost shouted which made Red slightly smirk. She cleared her throat and started the whole thing again "I mean, yes; you can go first."

"Thank you" with that he disappeared in the bathroom.

Liz took a deep breath, let out slowly and profiled the previous scene.

"_Son of a bitch! He's teasing me…oh you will regret this sweetheart"_ but yet she didn't know how she would pay back.

###

It looked like this wasn't their good day. First when they landed in Cork there wasn't one of Red's cars so they had to rent one. The second time was when the rented car suddenly broke down in the middle of nowhere halfway to their destination so they had to take a long walk. Finally they reached the border of Kenmare but God didn't have mercy on them; it started to rain. As fast as they could, Red and Liz went to the first guesthouse they saw.

"Good evening. We'd like to book two bedrooms" started Red. Despite of Liz who was full of stress and anger because of all the unlucky movement of the day, Red was calm as usually.

"I'm sorry we have only one room."

"_Great! It will be a room with a king size bed I suppose…" _she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no! One of our guests has just left so we have another room too. They are opposite to each other"

"Wonderful. We'd like those"

As they arrived to the stairs Liz grabbed the bag from Red shoulder and went to her room to take a hot bath. Thankfully before they had to leave the car, Liz had put some necessary thing and changing clothes to a bag and Red had done the same so now she could change her soaking wet clothes.

The room was bright and spacious; the walls was painted by a color which definitely looked like a delicious cup of cappuccino with fitting carpet on the floor and the queen size bed was so inviting.

The hot water was blessing to her cold and aching body; she felt renewed by this half-hour activity. She dressed to the white bathrobe then stepped out of the bathroom and nearly screamed when she saw Red who was packing out his clothes from the bag.

"God dammit Reddington! At least you should have knocked on the door!" she immediately saw his confusion and embarrassment. The Concierge of the Crime was blushing?

He couldn't help but gazed her for a second; her wet, messed hair and wearing nothing but a bathrobe which covered her to her mid-tight.

Suddenly she felt naked under his stare so she pulled the robe tighter around her.

"S-sorry. I swear I knocked on the door, then I realized you must be in the bathroom, the door wasn't locked and I just…" he rapidly collected his things and shut the door behind him.

Red went to his mini-bar and drank up all the alcohols he found. Despite his cold and wet clothes was still on him, he felt his skin burning; he had almost lost his control and ripped off her bathrobe but he had to stay cool-headed. He had to be patient so Lizzie could make her decision…it had to be Lizzie who would lose her mind, not him…but it was too damn difficult after this.

After a cold shower and two mini Jack Daniel's he changed to a black shirt and jeans. He decided that the alcohol in his blood wasn't enough and this was the time when he ought to visit the bar.

###

Liz didn't know where to put this situation; she had never thought that she could make Red blush in front of her. Heavily lay down on the bed and stared the ceiling then a smirk appeared on her lips.

"_Oh, Red, payback is a bitch. I have to celebrate this."_ with this thought she took on a jeans and a navy blue V neck t-shirt then went down to the bar.

###

Red wasn't sure about his movement so he was just stand at her door, raising his hand to knock then let it down. He was really tired of his feelings about her; his patience wasn't endless and moments like the previous or their night drag him closer to that end. He ran a hand through his nape of neck then left to the bar.

To be continued…

_Okay, this wasn't such a good chapter I know. But what do you think? What are they going to do in the next chapter; wining and dining? Or are they going to do their own business in separate way? Or…? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay guys here comes the next chapter which will be M RATED.  
Thanks your reviews I really appreciate them :)  
There will be two songs in this chapter: "Working all the week by Paddy and the Rats" and "The Galway Girl by Steve Earle"  
I don't own anything…_

**8\. What shall we do with a drunken sailor?**

The bar wasn't a big one but it was Friday evening so there was a lot of people enjoying their dinner and the band witch played somewhere between the Irish folk and soft rock music but it was quiet enjoyable.

Red sat down at the bar and buried his face into his hands.  
He had always been the man, who knew how to treat women, how to make them want him and come to him. He had always been self-confident with ladies, except two women; his wife and _his _Lizzie. When he and his wife, June started to dating he had spent almost all of his money for expensive restaurants, foods and drinks, taken her everywhere but June hadn't interested any of these things. Red had been clueless, and hadn't known what to do to get her attention which had caused him to do stupid things which hadn't fitted to someone who had been prepared for being admiral; he had been acting jealous, his self-confident had gone and couldn't control his feelings. That was exactly how he felt with Lizzie.  
He couldn't help but he loved women who drove him completely mad.

"Oh, buddy you're in big trouble, aren't ya? What's her name?" said the bartender who filled a glass with Jameson Gold whiskey for him.

When Red raised his head he saw a very familiar face.

"God, Raymond! How did you end up here?" laughed the bartender and shook Red's hand.

"Benjamin? How did **you** end up here?" he laughed back at the man who had been one of his best friends when they had been kids.

"You know me, a pair of beautiful eyes and here I am."

"So is this your place?"

"Yes, me and my wife built it from nothing. It was hard at first but nowadays we have a lot of guests." said Benjamin proudly. "So what's her name?"

"How do you know…"

"Raymond, I know you. Last time when I saw this face of yours, you asked June to date with you." he felt a bit guilty about using June's name because he heard about the murder. He also knew that Red had become a criminal but Ben still looked at Red as his old friend.

"I'm sorry my friend but I can't tell you. All I can tell that she will slowly kill me."

"Every woman wants to kill you, what's new in that?" he laughed and refilled Red's glass.

"Once she almost did. She stabbed me with a pen." he said while he emptied his glass again. He laughed and continued "At first look she is soft and vulnerable then she just releases the beast inside of her and…" he never continued just stare into nothing with smile on his face. Yeah, the drinks started to ease his mind.

"You are really in trouble my friend."

###

Lizzie ordered a pint of bear and went in front of the stage and enjoyed the music with other people. The singer was quiet handsome man in his thirties; brown hair with blue eyes and sideburns. He wore a blue and black plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up and black jeans. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't realize it. She noticed that he smiled at her when he begun to sing and during the whole time he looked at her.

_Get home early in the morning  
Cigarettes on the floor  
Weekdays are fuckin' boring  
Drink more alcohol  
Don't listen to the Doctor's warning  
I can hardly crawl  
As Mother Mary comes to me  
I just get another drink and I watch TV, yeah_

_Working hard all night  
Days are passing by  
Got no money  
But I'm working all the week  
Wait for Friday night  
Friends and companions  
Sex and drinking  
That's my only dream_

She decided to break away from everything; tonight she would be just a woman in a bar with a pint of beer and flirting with the singer.

When the song ended he came down from the stage and directed his way to her. He didn't speak a word just simply smiled at her.

"Um… I liked the song, it was really good" finally Liz broke the silence.

"Thanks. I'm William and you…"

"Liz"

"Liz…" he was still smiling at her in a macho way. "Are you with…"

"No" she interrupted him with a lie "I'm alone here"

"That's good….I mean" she found cute how he got embarrassed "It's not good, but… do you wanna join us? There are a few friends of mine and we always love meeting new person especially if this person is such beautiful."

"_Is every Irish guy so handsome and flirtatious or only William?" _she thought.

"Thank you, I'd like to" and she did.

He drove her next to the stage where his friends were.

"Guys! I'd like to introduce Liz. Liz this is Melanie, Brad, Victoria, Alan, Stacy and my little brother Denny."

"Hi there, I don't want to disturb…"

"And you won't. You're welcome here sweetie" Victoria smiled at her. "Denny make some space for Liz and Will."

Lizzie was really having fun; they were telling her stories about their common college years, how they had broken into the rector's office and corrected their test and how Will had driven his motorcycle naked because of a bet. Time to time she felt that William touched the small of her back but never in an inappropriate way. Truth to be told she liked it a bit because he still reminded her of someone but she still couldn't know who. All she knew that this someone gave her as comfortable feeling as this guy.

"Okay, who wants more beer?" asked Melanie and of course everyone raised their hands. "I won't bear to bring those here. C'mon prince Charming" she poked William's ribs lightly "You're going to help me."

Will rolled his eyes but finally he came after her. When Melanie arrived Benjamin was speaking with a _really_ attractive guy. She wanted to know who he was so she went next to him, their arms brushed a little.

"Ben, we'd like more beers"

"Oh, honey, are you sure? In the end you'll drink up all of my set" he winked and she just laughed.

"I haven't seen you here before" she put out of her most attractive side.

"I'm just a tourist." Red smiled at her.

"A quiet handsome tourist" she gazed him from his lap to his eyes which made Red grin.

"That's sweet. I'm Ra…Ryan." he offered his hand and she took it but instead of shook it, he gave a light kiss on her knuckles. It was quiet long time ago when a lady in her twenties came to him and tried to seduce him. He was just a man after all…a tipsy one.

"Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Melanie. Would you like to join us?" she asked him with excitement in her voice.

"No, thank you. I stay here with my old friend." and he patted Ben's shoulder.

She came a bit closer and whispered into his ear because the band begun to play again without their singer.

"If you change your mind, we're sitting next to the stage. And the number of my bedroom is the 23." she withdrew and grinned at him again.

"_If you were my Lizzie…"_ he thought and lightly shook his head smiling up at her.

"All right Ms. Seducingeverybody, let's back to our table." Will handed her three pins of beer and they went back.

"Can't believe it! She did it again!" Will rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Liz.

"Did what?" Liz reached her third stage of being drunk; she felt dizzy and light-headed but didn't feel unwell.

"She always wants to get into old men's pants"

"He's not old! He could be only in his forties!" Melanie whined. "And he looked like he's sad…so I just wanted to make him happy" she winked.

"He's more than forty. He could be your father!" Will threw his hands in the air.

"Ignore him" Liz touched Melanie's hand. "I'm comleeetly understand you. There's a guy at my workplace, he is around fifty-four but god…he still look stunning."

"Are you attracted to old men too?" Alan asked with disbelief.

"He is NOT old!" Melanie and Liz said it in the same time and they laughed.

"No, I'm not, he's just…I don't know…" Liz thought about a little but already forgot it when William stood up and went to the stage.

"Hello everyone. I'm going to sing a very familiar song so if someone know the lyrics, don't leave the chance to sing with me. And I'm gonna sing this to Lizzie. I hope you'll enjoy this, sweetheart."

And with the last sentence he made Liz realize; William definitely looked like Red in younger version.

_Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk  
Of a day -I-ay-I-ay  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk  
On a grand soft day -I-ay-I-ay  
And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl  
Down the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl_

_We were halfway there when the rain came down  
On a day -I-ay-I-ay  
And she took me up to her flat downtown  
On a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay  
And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl  
And I lost my heart to a Galway girl_

All she could think about was when she and Red had taken that long walk in the rain and after that incident in her bedroom…all she could think about right know was Raymond Reddington. She realized how she wanted him then and there not caring with the consequences. Yeah, when she was drunk she was quiet turned on.

###

"_And I'm gonna sing this to Lizzie. I hope you'll enjoy this, sweetheart…SWEETHEART? Is she my Lizzie?... nobody can call her sweetheart!" _he felt the green monster in him and immediately stood up and went near to the stage to get a better view; Red followed William's gaze which ended up on _his _Lizzie.

He clenched his jaw and went to the table.

"Ryan! I'm happy that you change your mind!" she greeted him but he could only see was Liz.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her in a low voice. She could tell he was angry but it was more turning on because of her previous thoughts.

"I should ask the same." she teased him. She stood up and stayed in front of him with dilated pupils.

"I asked first" he raised his eyebrow. He noticed her changing mood; her eyes were dark, her lips parted and her breath quicker than usually, but he thought it was because of that idiot on the stage.

"I'm just having fun with my friends!"

"Did you realized that one of them could be the Phantom?" he whispered into her ear which almost made her moan. When she didn't respond he took her by her elbow and drag away from the bar.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" shouted William and ran after them when he ended the song.

"The lady drank enough. She will come with me." he said as he stepped a closer to Will to scare him.

William swallowed then looked at Liz.

"Do you know this guy?"

She nodded.

"Yes, he's my…"

"I'm her husband." Red interrupted her then turned around and led her up to their room leaving the shocked William behind them.

When they reached their stair she set her elbow free from his grip.

"What the helllll did you do? And whyyyy the hell did you do?" she asked him angry.

"Language Lizzie" he murmured and searched his keys in his pocket.

"I don't give a shit! For a long tiiime I was havving fun and you ruined it! Why?"

"Did you realize that your dear boyfriend could be our enemy?" he said with same anger but he kept his voice low.

He was right she knew it. Instead of arguing she tried to place her key to the lock but failed. Red noticed it; he sighed and stepped behind her.

"Can I help you?"

"No. I can deal with it" she murmured but she couldn't deal with that damn lock.

"Let me help you" he stepped closer and took the key from her hand.

He wasn't as clumsy as Liz but he was also tipsy so his movements were not well coordinated.

She slowly turned around and face with him; he was close to her and she started to feel the same heat like last night. She slowly took a predatory look on him and the corner of his eyes Red noticed it but he didn't want to pay attention on it.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked innocently.

"No" his mouth said that but his body shouted the opposite.

"Prove it" she whispered.

"How?" he was curious; until this he had avoided the eye-contact.

She took that predatory glance again but this time her eyes wandered to his lips.

"Kiss me."

This sentence took him by surprise; it shocked him a bit so he suddenly placed the key into the lock.

"What?" he wanted to hear it again. He must hear it again.

"You heard me. Prove that you're not angry with a kiss."

His heart begun racing. He slowly leaned and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"On my lips." she ordered with flushing cheeks.

He knew if he complete her order, not sure he could control himself but the way how she almost ached for his lips made him reckless.

He closed the distance and his lips were on hers; for a brief moment he didn't move just let himself drowning into the sensation. He slowly sucked her lower lip and drifted his tongue into her mouth which made both of them groan. Their slow and sensual kiss became raw and passionate; his left hand kept her neck under her jaw while the other lightly grabbed her hair. She let her hands wander from his neck down to his ass and squeezed it which made Red yelp a little and drifted him back to the reality.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" she smiled wickedly, focusing on his lips. She replaced her hands to his chest and started slowly undoing his buttons.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he breathed heavily.

"It's definitely a good idea" she argued with him. As she was done with the buttons she opened the shirt to admire his chest. It was so much better than in her dream and there was a tattoo on the right side of his chest; it was a triangle folded flag with dog-tag around it. She touched his chest with the tip of her fingers and leaned close next to his ear "I want you" the Liz started to kiss his neck…his jaw…his chest.

"Lizzie…." he groaned again with half pleasure and half warning; in that part she licked his nipple and a bit roughly cupped him through the jeans.

"Shut up and kiss me." she moaned.

It was that particular end of his control; he kissed her forcefully and pinned her back against the door. He place his leg between hers and pinned her further while he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Red grabbed her tight and took her inside of her bedroom. Then he pinned her again against the closed door, grabbed the hem of her shirt and tossed away. He left her lips and started to give wet, open-mouther kisses down on her neck. His right hand tried to unhook her bra while the other kneading her breast through the bra. Finally he unhooked the bra and his mouth replaced his hand; with a bit force he sucked her nipple which caused her hiss. It was almost painful but she liked that.

"So…you are….not….angry" she breathed and grabbed the nape of his neck.

"I am" he murmured while took care of the other nipple.

"Why?" the heat between her legs was almost unbearable.

"You've been bad girl"

She laughed.

"Then you have to punish me."

It was only fuel on the fire; he grabbed her hips and placed her on the bed. His lips found hers and his body pressed her firmly while taking off her jeans and underwear as Liz did the same with his and stroke him for a few times. When she started to pull off his shirt Red suddenly grabbed her wrist and pinned them with his left hand above her head while the other took care between her legs.

"God, Lizzie, you're so wet for me" he groaned and she rocked her hips against his hard length.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she played with him. She played with Raymond Reddington, the Concierge of Crime.

He looked right into her eyes and with a forceful thrust he slipped into her. Liz hissed then closed her eyes and just felt how the mixture of pain and pleasure filled her.

"Lizzie, look at me" he breathed while he didn't move an inch. When she opened her eyes saw a hint of fear in his; he thought he hurt her, but it disappeared as she wrapped her legs around him and grinned him wickedly.

He started to move; with slow but forceful thrust he brought both of them closer to the edge. He sucked her skin above her breast roughly but it seemed Liz enjoyed it; her moans and screams told him she was close. He licked and sucked her left nipple which sent her to the edge; with a long moan she climaxed and Red followed her.

For a few minute he kept himself in her while they caught their breath and looked at each other; he saw the same satisfied and lustful gaze as he felt on his face. They smirked at each other, then Red released her hands, kissed her once and rolled next to her. She curled to his side and placed her face to his neck while Red covered their naked body with blanket and placed his hand to her waist; within a minute they fell asleep.

_Wow. This was the first time when I wrote M rated scene but I hope this didn't disappoint you. And the other thing; I know it was a dirty drunk quickie but this two characters have a lot of emotion and passion so if they get together it could be this way like in this chapter…_


	9. Chapter 9

**After a short brake here comes the next chapter which will be…I won't tell, just read it and let me know what you think! :)**

**9\. Blue morning, blue day**

Liz was woken by the sound of water. She lazily turned around and drank the glass of water which was on the bedside table. She had a little headache but thankfully she hadn't got terrible hangover. As the cold air hit her naked body she immediately lay back and curled under the sheets. Liz wasn't in the mood to wake up and did the usual morning movements so she just looked around the right side of the room and searched for an evidence which would prove her rhetorical question: did she really slept with Reddington or not? Because she wasn't sure that her body was relaxed because of sex or because of she dreamt about having sex?

All of her doubts disappeared as Red came out of the bathroom in a white bathrobe which was tied with ease around his waist so she could see most of his chest. He was drying his shaved face so he didn't see her at first but as Red looked at her with a bright smile he sat down close to her waist and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Slept well?" he softly caressed her bare back under the sheets and Liz lightly shivered.

She didn't regret what they had done but she knew that they shouldn't do it again; she had really strong feeling about him and the night was mind-blowing but Liz knew that they couldn't get together. The FBI already wanted them dead or alive and physical relationship would make the whole thing more difficult.

Her thoughts were disturbed by soft lips on her temple; she looked into his beautifully blue eyes and her heart ached more. Because she knew; within a minute she would hurt him.

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?" he chuckled softly still caressing her skin.

"Red…" she started but he recognized immediately what she would say.

"Don't say that you regretted it." he almost begged. He was so happy when he woke up and found Lizzie, his Lizzie spooned against his back, fingers buried into his chest hair, leg around his waist. He had imagined it but reality was so much better. But now every hope was destroyed by the look in her eyes. He was sure that her rational stubborn mind demanded her to tell him what she would tell.

She wanted to continue but as Liz expected she hurt him. After a few second she continued with slight loath in her voice.

"What we did last night was good however…" she took a deep breath then with closed eyes she spoke fast "I don't think we should do it again" finally Liz opened her eyes.

"I see…" he said quietly and withdrew his hand from her back. "Let me clear your mind; you were who wanted me to kiss you and you were who started undressing me." his voice was cold with full of disappointment.

"Do you think I'm not aware of it?" she asked with annoyance while she sat up and covered her torso with the sheets.

"Then why this sudden changing? Am I disappointed you? Or…"

"NO! What you did was…god, it was great" he smirked because he thought for a moment that Liz would change her mind but it disappeared when she finished her sentence. "But it was also a mistake."

"A mistake?" he was getting upset. He stood up and headed to the door. Red reached the door but he turned around and raised his index finger. " I'm repeating myself: you were who started it. And now you change your mind? Don't play with me Elizabeth." his voice was low and cold. Red didn't let her react; with a large slam he shut the door behind him.

Liz was flabbergasted. She hardly remembered the time when he was that angry at her. Probably the right time was the _never. _ Liz understood him but also she was a bit ashamed. Did she really play with him? She didn't realize it until now.

To distract her thoughts Liz left the bed and started to packing back to the bag. She was a little cold so she reached for the first thing which came to her hand; Red's black shirt. She looked around the room to make sure that she was alone and with shrugging she put on. Liz inhaled the collar and hugged herself. She had to admit that Red was really impressive in bed; he wasn't bigger or thicker than Tom…okay, maybe a bit thicker, but how he used his…talents was fascinating. She liked his eyes when they had spoken to each other but since last night she adored them; how the moonlight lost in his dilated pupils while he had been watching her every movement. She laughed quietly when she remembered his scared eyes when he had thought that he hurt her; he hadn't known that sometimes she liked it a little rough especially when she was tipsy.

"_Dammit, Liz! Stop the daydreaming, you know that can't happen again!"_ she wanted to open the window to take a deep breath from the delicious air but it was already opened. The next thing which came to her mind was the knowledge that a tall man was behind her and pressed a wet cloth against her face. She tried to scream and escape but as she took deep breathes she actually inhaled the sedative liquor.

"Don't fight and you won't get hurt." said the man with heavy accent. He was almost careful he didn't hold her so tight but the man's stubble tickled her cheek. That was the last thing what she felt and suddenly everything was peaceful and quiet.

###

As Red stormed out of her room he ran into Dembe. Red took a deep breath and went to his bedroom while Dembe followed him silently. He knew something happened between his boss and Elizabeth because only one person could make Reddington that upset: Elizabeth Keen.

"Should I be worried?" Dembe asked with half humor, half seriousness.

"This woman is going to kill me!" he sighed. "Don't ask, my friend." he ran his hand on his head while he was walking back and forth. "She told me that she wanted me then this morning she told me to keep it professional."

"What are you going to do?" Dembe asked quietly like a good therapist.

"I don't know…maybe she is right; we shouldn't do it again."

"Did you tell her that you lo…" Dembe wanted to ask but Red interrupted him.

"No! And after this I won't. You only know it because I was drunk and couldn't shut my mouth. " he hissed then Dembe grinned. He took a deep breath then changed the subject. "Did you bring our luggage?"

"Yes, I found them. Your people went to Australia and the FBI follows them."

"Good. Would you bring up our luggage?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." he patted Dembe's shoulder then Dembe left.

Red sat down heavily and buried his face into his hands. Truth to be told, his pride was hurt; usually he was who told women those things like Liz had said to him and it was really hurting.

As Dembe arrived with his clothes Red got dressed and went to Lizzie's room to give her the luggage.

"Lizzie, Dembe brought you some clothes." nothing. He knocked again "C'mon Elizabeth we can't wait all day, we have to go." still nothing. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and opened the door. "I know you're a bit confused, but…" as he stepped into the room Red could feel the ether. "Lizzy?!" he stormed into the bathroom but she wasn't there. Meanwhile Dembe entered the room and checked the wardrobes.

"Raymond!" he called his boss as he saw a bottle of transparent colored liquor with dried fruits in it and there were two shot glasses. A little note told them to drink from the liquor.

Red took a deep breath above the bottle and felt something sweet mixed with alcohol then filled the two glasses and handed to Dembe.

"Are you sure?" Dembe asked with disbelief. Red nodded and Dembe shrugged; with that they drank it. The strong stuff burned Dembe's throat and he had to cough a little. "What kind of moonshine is this?"

In the meantime Red enjoyed how the familiar drink made its way down to his empty stomach and couldn't help but small pictures came up from that particular night when he had tasted it for a first time.

"It's not moonshine. It's pálinka, the Hungarian national drink. I know who kidnapped Lizzie and he left this here" he pointed at the pálinka "because he wanted to make sure that I would recognize him. Do you remember that incident in London?"

"Yeah, a guy who kidnapped you…his name was…it started with K…"

"Kovács. László Kovács. I think it's time to visit Hungary."

###

Liz slowly opened her eyes but she didn't like what she saw; she had thought that it was only a bad dream and she would wake up in the bed but no. It was the bloody reality. She was restrained to a chair with ropes around her wrists and ankles in a big storeroom but it wasn't the only one that disturbed her; she was still only in Red's black shirt which hardly covered her mid-thighs. Thankfully she put on a french panties before she was taken by a…tall man in his mid-forties with short maroon hair and stubble and surprisingly blue eyes who was talking to an other person in foreign language. His voice was strong and steady. As he finished the talking the associate disappeared and the man looked at her.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." he brought a chair in front of her and sat down. He was confident as hell just like Red, Liz thought.

"Where are we?" her voice was still groggy.

"In Szeged. Have you ever been in Hungary before?" he was a ruthless criminal who kidnapped her but Liz found him quiet polite.

"Once."

"Where?"

"_Does he really want to chat?" _

"In the capital city."

"Yeah, people usually visit Budapest. It's a really nice city but Szeged is more beautiful, you know? Speaking of beauty; you have the most gorgeous legs that I've ever seen." he said it with amusement while he took another look on her legs.

"_He wants to rape me…great!"_ she collected her thoughts and tried to be professional.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Me? Nothing. Don't take it personally but you're the small fish who help us to bait the shark."

"_Us?"_ she arched her eyebrow. She didn't see anyone there but the two of them.

"Yes." a familiar voice spoke while he appeared from the other room. "Miss Elizabeth, I think we already know each other."

"Berlin." she whispered.

To be continued…

**Sorry, I couldn't help; I had to take them to Hungary. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth to be told I don't really like the previous chapter so I wrote the next one… Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Don't own anything…**

**10\. The ugly truth**

"_Yes." a familiar voice spoke while he appeared from the other room. "Miss Elizabeth, I think we already know each other."_

"_Berlin." she whispered._

A man with one hand just stepped next to the other and studied her for a minute.

"I have to tell you, I'm a bit confused right now. I thought that you, my dear, are Mr. Reddington's daughter but now seeing you in his shirt after you kissed on the corridor…it makes me think that you're his lover. It's not that satisfying but it will be good enough."

"For what?"

"For make him suffer." Berlin hissed. "Do you remember that story about Berlin and her little girl? It was my daughter! Your government gave the mission to Reddington and the other idiot to send her back. They did it actually…I got my innocent daughter piece by piece."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. That couldn't be…Red couldn't do this to a woman…

"I'm really sorry Elizabeth…would you allow me to call you Elizabeth?" Berlin continued.

"If you kill me you'll be like Reddington. I'm sure that your daughter wouldn't want to see you like her murders."

"Don't tell me what my daughter would think about me!" he shouted. "Your boyfriend killed her with cold blood then he cut her in pieces and sent back to me!"

"He's not my boyfriend." she hissed. Liz knew, matter of time and Red would come in and told them that he didn't kill an innocent human being. She was sure that Red would save her and ended up this nightmare; until then she had to keep going on.

"You can call him anything; friend, boyfriend, lover, partner…it doesn't matter. You're his vulnerability. His kryptonite. I have to tell you I rarely meet with such strong woman like you and however I don't really want to I'll let you suffer then kill you. Because he must pay for his sin."

###

Red knew he would lose Lizzie. The question was: how? He knew he had to tell the truth to keep her alive but she would hate him more than ever; all the lies, the suspicions drove her away from him forever. But he must tell or Berlin'd kill her.

As soon as they reached the town Berlin's people tracked him down. He told Dembe to wait for Lizzie at the small airport because he wasn't sure he would be still alive and Red wasn't sure that he would want to live without her anymore.

"_I'll lose her again; this time I'll lose her forever…but at least she'll live; she can start a new life, a new family…And Berlin will protect her."_

The two men brought Red into the storeroom and saw Lizzie in the middle of it with her back to him restrained to a chair while two other man were talking to her. He sighed in relief when he noticed her strong and steady voice; they hadn't hurt her yet. Red smiled a little when he saw his black shirt on Lizzie.

**###**

Liz felt her heart pounding strong in her chest however Berlin nor László did make any sign which would prove that they'd really going to hurt her.

"How do you know that Reddington did it to your daughter?" she asked but noticed that someone entered the room.

"All of the secret reports tell that Reddington and Marcus Gibson lead the team which traced down my daughter and her lover then they killed them." he looked up and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face. "But why don't you ask him?"

Liz turned her head to take a look at him and followed Red with her eyes while they placed him in front of her and restrained him to a post. He smiled at her; that sad smile told her that she would be okay but in some way made her more nervous. Liz felt that within a minute Red told something about him or her or them which would change their relationship forever.

"Mr. Reddington. I'm so glad that I see you again." László rose up from the chair and looked at Berlin who gave him a light nod then László went to him and hit Red's jaw hard with his fist then he buried his right knee in Red's stomach which caused him a temporary hampered respiration.

Red didn't shout or cried out but Liz saw the pain in his eyes.

László held him by his throat to take a look in Red's eye.

"You got this because you fucked my wife in London!" he hissed angrily and Red provoked him with a grin.

"How is she by the way? Still got that cute tattoo on her lower back?" another hit on the face.

"_Unbelievable " _Liz rolled her eyes.

Suddenly László grabbed a penknife from his pocket and held against his throat.

"Stop." Berlin demanded. "I want him alive…but a little cut won't kill him" he grinned and László smashed the penknife into his right thigh.

Liz couldn't hold back; a silent tear ran down on her cheek.

"Don't feel bad about him, Elizabeth." Berlin wiped away the tear from her cheek then grabbed her jaw roughly and stepped behind her. "He will be the reason of your death." he whispered into her ear.

Red's body stiffened. The knife didn't break his artery but it hurt like hell and the way Berlin threated his Lizzie scared the hell out of him.

"Don't hurt her." his voice was lightly shaking because of the pain. Red felt how his body adjusted to the terrible aching. His blood colored the white shirt and the trousers started soaking up with it too. László had been a doctor so he could precisely hit the human body to reach the highest pain without passing out. That was the reason why he was afraid of that animal would torture Liz.

"Are you already begging me? Good" Berlin laughed coldly. He let her jaw go and László stepped next to Liz.

"You don't want to hurt her." the whole room started moving around Red.

"Why not exactly?"

Red stood silent for a moment and shouted immediately as László brought the knife against Liz's neck.

"Because she is your granddaughter, dammit!"

Everybody stared shockingly at him then Berlin started laughing hard.

"That's really a poor trying."

"That is the truth." he shut his eyes tight then looked at Lizzy with apologizing gaze. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"That's impossible! My daughter wasn't pregnant!"

"No, it's not impossible. Me and Marcus got the mission; the government told us that they had to be murdered because they were agents from the KGB. When we found them Dimitrij was dead and Jenica begged us not to kill her. We knew something wasn't right about this case because the government demanded that we couldn't leave any proof and Jenica was only 19 years old…she couldn't be an agent. As Marcus caught her…it was love at first sight for them. I knew a criminal who made a fake identity for her and we hid her. After a year she got pregnant and they got married. They had a beautiful baby girl with piercing blue eyes" his voice was getting weaker but he looked at Liz and smiled a bit. "Four years later somebody found out what happened then…" he gulped then continued "Killed my family because they thought I was who loved Jenica. It was Christmas eve…I arrived at home and I knew….I had to tell that Marcus…as I got to their house…it was late…he…he was…blood everywhere…" he was getting unconscious but Berlin ordered László to give him something. László grimaced then gave him an injection. It helped Red breathe easier so he could continue. "Then I smelled fume and everything went so fast…I was on the upstairs, I wanted to get out of the house when I heard somebody crying silently. The voice came from the direction where I already saw the flames but I didn't care so I just ran into and…a little girl was there with her back to me holding her bunny and crying because the fire hurt her wrist. I put my jacket around her the lifted her and we ran out. I made promise in that moment; I would protect her no matter what it will cost but I couldn't lose her as I lost my family." his eyes filled with tears; the two men thought it was because of the pain but Liz knew the real reason.

"I'm sorry Lizzie…I couldn't warn your parents in time…they are dead because of me."

Lizzie had started crying when Red told them that he saved her from the fire. She was angry and happy at the same time; angry, because Red hadn't told her before and happy because he had tried to protect her mother from the government. She didn't know what to feel.

"It's a really heartwarming story." Berlin clapped slowly. "Do you have any proof?"

"Do a DNA test on Lizzie and you."

"What about your heroic great doings?" László asked.

Red gulped then spoke quietly.

"The entire story is on my back."

László released him then Red slowly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, he took them off and László turned him around.

Liz dropped her jaw; all of his back was scarred. In that moment she understood why he hadn't allowed her to take off his shirt at night.

"I ran as fast as I could and brought her to one of my most responsible friends. After I gave her to Sam I felt the terrible pain on my back…the adrenalin shock passed away…" Red finished.

"What now?" László asked Berlin.

"We'll do the test which will steal 24 hours from us but I can't risk." Berlin looked at Liz and touched her cheek. "If it's not true you'll wish you never born. Take her to the room and give her food, water and something warm."

"What about Reddington?"

"Because you helped me you get an hour with him" he lifted his index finger "but be aware; you can't kill him. After the hour you have to take him to the room too."

László smirked then one of the associate lifted Liz from the chair and started walking with her to the room while László tied Reddington again and started beating him.

"No! Don't hurt him, please!" she shouted but Reddington didn't hear a word; as the second hit reached his skull he passed out.

**Okay, maybe Red was a bit OOC but I'll make the next chapter better!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know why but I've finished this chapter at the same time when I wrote the second chapter. :D A song in this chapter is "Boldogság, gyere haza (Happiness, come home)" by Zsuzsa Cserháti.  
There will be one more chapter and I'll update it as soon as I can! *hugs***

**11\. The decision**

After a day the DNA test proved Red's right; Liz was Berlin's granddaughter. He didn't know what to say nor Lizzie but they agreed that they would get to know each other better – they were each other's only real relative after all.

Red had been unconscious for three days; he got a pretty treatment from László who almost beat Red to death but at the end Berlin killed László. He hired a doctor to Red who did an excellent job. While Red was passing out Liz didn't move from his room. At least those three days she had enough time to think about her life; Berlin told her that he didn't hired the Phantom so she was still a fugitive.

After Red had woken up she was no longer next to him. Liz loved him but she couldn't live with the fact that Red kept the real truth away from her. For Liz it was another betraying. But in the other hand he had saved her life and did it again while he had been aware of the fact that László would torture him. Her thoughts ran back and forth she couldn't see anything clearly.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of the phone. It was Red.

"Do you have a lead?" she asked him.

"Yes. Would you come to my safe house?"

"Can't you say it now?" she sounded annoyed. Her heart was aching because deep down she knew Red suffered a lot for her but she couldn't help.

"No, I'd like to inform you personally." his tone was serious. "Dembe is waiting for you outside." and he hung up.

With a heavy sigh she collected her things and shut the door behind her.

###

Red knew he had to give her space to deal with the new information while he was preparing his heart because he was sure that Liz would go away from him. Liz's life was a complete mess because of him.

Red limped to the window; László had hit one of his thigh muscles and he couldn't walk normally but the doctor said that it remained for a few more days and the pain'd slip away. He didn't even realize that somebody entered the room until this person spoke to him.

"I'm here. What did you find?" Liz asked silently.

He slowly turned around and took a look on her while he rested both of his hands on his cane.

"My contact gave me the documents about the Phantom; he was hired by the government. I already talked with Fitch and blackmailed him if they want to threatening you again I'll give up our arrangement and it won't be profitable for the USA. You're innocent we can go home."

"What arrangement?" she ached her brow but Red didn't answered; he just smiled bitterly. "Right how I haven't learned yet…you will never give me a straight answer." she hissed. "I won't go home by the way."

"Are you staying here?" he asked stoically.

"I'm staying with Berlin for a while." she said quietly.

"But are you going to come back, right?" his voice was now a bit desperate. No, he wasn't ready for losing her yet.

Liz took a deep breath the let out slowly then closed her eyes.

"I don't know Red. I'm not sure that I could do this anymore. It's just…I had enough. I have to go away to think about what is real and what is good. The last days turned my already damaged life upside down again and…" she fought back the tears. "I just have to go." she whispered.

"I understand." Red spoke softly while he felt how his heart came apart. He slowly limped close to her and continued gently. "But you have to know that you can count on me until the day I die." she lowered her head because she couldn't hold back her tears. With his index finger Red gently lifted her jaw, their eyes met. "Always." he whispered then leaned and gave her a gentle kiss. Her eyes were still closed after he had withdrawn.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw those beautiful sad eyes.

"Good bye Red." she whispered and she left.

"Good bye, my love" Red said when he was alone.

###

The next day their jet was ready; Berlin took their luggage while he was speaking about Russia to Lizzie who had been silent and didn't really pay attention.

"Elizabeth, are you listening?" Berlin asked as they sat down.

"What? Sorry. What did you say?" she was tired; Liz couldn't sleep at night. She had thought about her life, her fear, her principles…her Red.

"I asked if you've heard about our culture. I know nearly a week before you and I were strangers but what's wrong?"

"I can't find the right word. I feel like I know everything while I don't know anything. And my heart…" she buried her face into her hands. After she left Red she couldn't stop thinking about him. Liz had thought it would be easy to leave.

"Is it because of Reddington?"

"I don't know what to think!" she was angry at her feelings.

"Don't think. Feel." Berlin said softly. After a minute she jumped from her seat and stared at Berlin who gave her a smile "Go. We'll have a lot of time but firstly you have to solve your biggest problem."

She hesitated then got into the car and drove to the safe house. She was furious because she couldn't get away from him. She was completely in love with him and she hated herself.

As Dembe opened the door Liz stormed into the living room where Red was sitting with a bottle of pálinka next to him. As he saw Liz he gulped the liquor from the glass and stood up slowly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"You're my problem you bastard! Why did you come to my life? You can't imagine how normal life I used to have when you weren't involved in it! But no….you appeared!" Red wanted to interrupt her but she raised her index finger. "No, this time you'll shut your mouth up and you'll listen to me! When we started working together I was admirer of you because I loved how you treat me, how you made me thinking like a criminal. In the past week I was a fugitive, I was stoned in Netherlands, drunk in Ireland and kidnapped in Hungary! But you know what my biggest problem is? I loved it! I loved how my blood ruined in my veins when Ressler appeared, got hot when you held me in your arms and we danced like we were just having sex. I felt the lust and desire for you and as much as I wanted to regret that night I couldn't! Because you made me want more and I knew this couldn't happen again but since then every morning I missed that soft look of yours when you sat next to me and kissed my shoulder. You have been tortured and after that I just sat next to your bed while you were unconscious all I could think about is how I can't imagine my life without you! You ruined my life but the worst thing is that I don't care! I can forget all of your lies! You made me fall for you, you son of a bitch. That's my problem!" she yelled at him while her tears made a gentle torrent down her cheek.

"Do you think is it easy for me?" he yelled back with equal vehemence which surprised Lizzie a bit because she never heard yelling him until now "When I showed up at the FBI I didn't intend to feel affection and love toward you but it happened and god is my witness I tried to fight with that but when you started to unbutton my shirt I couldn't hold it anymore. That night wasn't just a good fuck for me and in the morning when you were still next to me I was hoping that you felt the same…and then you said it was a mistake. Do you want to know what I felt in that moment? Like a toy who were useless to his owner! You hurt me deeply. Then a day before you said you want to disappear from my life which was my biggest fear. After my family's death I never wanted to love anyone again but you know what? Shit happens!" with every word he came closer to her and now they were inches from each other.

They silently look at each other with sparkling eyes. Lizzie was so tired and she broke the eye contact.

"Why do we do this thing in such a difficult way? Why can I just simply hate you?" whispered Lizzie looking her toes.

Red sighed heavily; he softly caressed her cheek and with his thumbs he wiped her tears away. Now his eyes were so soft and gentle; just like that morning after their lovemaking.

"For the same reason which can't let me turn away from you."

"So we're in the same trouble" she laughed nervously. "What are we going to do?"

"Well in this situation we have two option: A; We forget the whole thing and I disappear from your life – because I can't pretend that I don't want to love you and touch you in every second minutes _or _B; we stop the war and start making love instead" both of them chuckled.

She was thinking for a few second and with shining eyes she spoke again.

"There's third option: You'll disappear with me and then we start making love"

He couldn't know what to say.

"Lizzie…"

"What? I was quiet good in the past days in my 'criminal role' and I've always thought that I desperately want to understand the criminal mind because of Sam; but now I know my affection about this is because deep down I've always wanted to be. Feel free, escaped from the laws which are made for a small group of people who want to rule the world and I don't know that I can be loyal to the government which killed my parents and your family because it was the easiest solution."

"Lizzie, you're loyal to the term what home means; the culture, the landscape, the language, people who live in. You love the USA because of these things and as the FBI agent you not just protect the government but these things too. Can you imagine that you may never see that again?"

"Do you want to talk me out of being with you?"

"Dear God no!" she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Because I don't think we could avoid our relationship in front of the FBI. Sooner or later they would find out and we'll go to the cage forever."

"You know what? We have two or three days left. Let's spend that together and we'll figure out the solution to our problem. But now…"he gently grabbed her hand giving kisses to her knuckles "May you dance with me?"

"But your leg…"

"I'll live"

Small smile spread across her face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He turned the radio on, hoping that he had luck again; and he had. There was a Hungarian song but one of his friends once translated to English for him. They silently went to the middle of the room while the music begun. He gently took his right hand on her hips while his left sneaked up slowly on her back. Lizzie placed her left hand on his back and the other caressed the nape of his neck.

_The silence between two rooms, what an infinite distance  
And once we called these two rooms our home  
I was waiting for you at night, you have to know this is not a complaint,  
and I'm not crying, it's only the smoke of the cigarette _

_that hurts my eyes and brings them tears._

_Come home, happiness  
It's getting late, come home  
I don't care where you come from,  
I only need you to come home_

_Sometimes I was afraid when you looked at pretty girls,  
But I forgot everything, as you held me in your arms at night  
And there's still no one happier than me  
When you're with me, and this is not a complaint,  
And I'm not crying, don't worry, it's only this light too bright _

_that brings tears in my eyes_

_Come home, happiness  
It's getting late, come home  
I don't care where you come from,  
I only need you to come home_

_The gloom got thicker outside, the streets have quietened down  
I'm looking at the little boy in his silent dreams  
And I hate dreams  
And you know, this is not a complaint  
And I don't know why I have no tears now,  
but I really want to cry._

_Come home, happiness  
It's getting late, come home  
I don't care where you come from,  
I only need you to come home_

They held each other like they hadn't met for years. Red silently hummed the song which made Liz so comforted. She placed her head to his neck and Red tucked his nose into her hair, inhaled her scent.

The music was long gone but they still swayed. After a long moment Red stopped and looked at the woman of his love; he smiled and Liz returned the gesture. Their lips slowly closed the distance between them witch sent jolts down on their spines. He gently sucked her lip before his tongue asked permission for entering and Liz happily gave to him. Their tongues danced and their hand wandered everywhere; they wanted to explore each other again and again and again but Red's injured body didn't give that privilege.

"As much as I enjoy this…I have to sit down. Old bones you know" Red chuckled then they sat down on the couch still holding each other. Liz rested her head on his chest while Red couldn't stop caressing her; soft touches here gentle kisses there.

The next days were divine; they spend every moment together but as much as Red wanted to they couldn't made love because of his injuries.( If he could he would revive László then kill him again.)

###

It was their last night in Szeged. They were already in bed ready to sleep when a sensational idea hit him. He smirked then he started kissing her neck; Red felt her smiling against his chest.

"Red you know I want it too but we…"

"Exceptionally I don't want that" he chuckled as Liz looked at him curiously. It was dark but they could see each other's eyes. "Do you still want to disappear?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation. "Why?"

"Because I have a great plan."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything!**

**12\. Happy ending?**

„Hey, Ressler, it's me. I'm on Reddington's jet; we're going to go back to the States." she sounded happy.

"_Yeah, I heard the good news. How was your trip around the world?"_

"It was…well…good and bad at the same time. It was good because I was in Netherland, Ireland and Hungary; these countries are beautiful and full of mystery but as a fugitive who run away from the Bureau…with Reddington…" she laughed and faked annoyance "It wasn't so great with full of happiness. Sorry Ressler, I have to hang up. I just wanted to inform you about the news. I'll see you."

"_Okay, Liz. Bye!" _

"Red, where the hell have you been?"

"I had to make a phone call with one of my partner. Who did you call?"

"Just Ressler. He worried about me and I thought it would feel good to him if I talk with him."

"Yeah, he's a modern hero with warm heart." he said sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass. He's a good friend and great agent. And Aram too."

"I have to agree…You're the three musketeers." he laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" she said annoyed "Where are we by the way?"

"Somewhere above the Atlantic -ocean. Two maybe three hours and we'll be home."

Silence for a minute or two.

"Do you hear that too?" she asked.

"Yes. Probably another plane just…" loud crush, screams, shouts, sound of fast wind, another loud smash and silence. Perfect, inimitable silence.

###

Ressler and Aram just sat on the chair while they were listening to the black box which recorded the last minutes of Elizabeth Keen and Raymond Reddington. After Liz hadn't appeared next day nor Reddington they had searched them; Aram had located her cellphone… it was on the bottom of Atlantic Ocean. They had started to search for them but they only found the burned plane wreckage with sharks around it. As the FBI could figure it out probably an other plane shot them down. They hadn't found their bodies.

"That's it?" Aram asked quietly.

Ressler nodded and stared the floor.

"They gave up searching. Liz and Reddington are officially dead."

For a few minutes the two agents stayed silent again when the desperation burst out from Aram.

"What if we're wrong? Maybe…maybe there's an evidence…" he stood up and ran to his computer. "maybe Mr. Reddington's…" before he could start typing Ressler touched his shoulder.

"No. It's over. They are dead." Ressler was calm but Aram felt the pain behind it. "I think we should go to Liz's favourite bar and get drunk." Aram nodded as they collected their things and exited from the Post Office.

They organized the funeral for Liz and Red. They weren't sure that Dembe was with them too but they hadn't found him either. The funeral was beautiful however there weren't so much people than colleagues, maybe two or three relatives from Liz's family.

They not just lost a good agent but a great person too. Liz hadn't been an ordinary woman; she was reckless and brave but at the same time she had had warm heart with full of kindness. She had been there for Don and Aram when they had needed her and she had never refused a good night-talk with a pint of beer or a glass of wine.  
And there had been Reddington, the fourth most wanted criminal who had showed them the reality; that he had had principles he had had humanity in his heart.

After the funeral they went back to the Post Office. It was unfriendly and suddenly stranger for both of them. Aram imagined those days when Meera, Cooper, Liz and Reddington had been still alive; he had imagined how they had solved one of their cases when Reddington suddenly had appeared and dragged Liz with him while Cooper protested.

But those days were gone.

…**Three days later, somewhere in Sweden…**

The moonlight hit the blanket of snow which rested on the forest; it gave a calming sensation to the woman who stared out of the window with hot chocolate in her hands, listening to the fireplace from behind and watching her man as he entered to the house with firewood in his hands. He was still limped a bit but he didn't have to use the cane anymore and the injuries faded away from his body, a few little scars reminded the owner of that particular day.

She vividly remembered too; it was her worst and best day in the same time. Since that day she felt like she had woken up from a bad dream and started a new day. A new day with him.

Her thoughts were disturbed by gentle kisses and soft hands around her waist. She smiled and tilted her head to give more place to the lips which were peppering her neck. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment until she couldn't bear the arousing feeling; she put down the mug and turned around. Then and there she lost herself into those grayish blue eyes.

He still didn't believed that he could hold her; a small smile appeared on her lips and he felt the urge to taste the surely delicious smile. The kiss was slow at first but as the desire built up in them the kiss became more and more demanding. While they undressed each other he navigated her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

The moonlight, just like at the case of the snow, did a perfect job on her delicate skin; he couldn't help but admired the silver light on her beautiful chest and enjoyed when those silver elves danced on her peaked nipples. The tip of his tongue joined to this dance and a soft moan later his lips protected them as they closed around.

She couldn't think; the man made her speechless not just with those two talented fleet fingers which were moving in and out of her but his perfect mouth as he sucked and licked her sensitive breasts. Her moans became louder and louder as she closed around his fingers and finally she came hard.

He let her recover and slowly withdrew his fingers. It was a blink of an eye but he was already on his back, hands pinned gently next to his head as she leaned and placed small kisses from his lips across his torso, down to his hips. His breath quickened as he looked at her; she kneeled between his parted legs and stroked him slowly while her expression was the most caring and affectionate. Their eyes met for a brief moment when she smiled and leaned down; she let her tongue taste the tip at first then she lowered her head further until his proud member hit the back of her throat and heard that unmistakable raw moan from him. She pressed the tip of her tongue against his member archly as she drove him out from her mouth and did the previous movements again until he begged her to stop; she straddled his hips then lowered herself and moaned loud as she felt him fully inside of her. She started moving slowly but as the ecstasy freed itself in their bodies, she quickened the pace.

He grabbed her hips and held her tight with his left hand while the right thumb found her clit and started circling around it. It was mesmerizing for him seeing his girl enjoying their lovemaking so freely while her hands scratched his chest, leaving marks on him but neither of them minded. He could tell that she was close and with a swift motion she was under him then he drove himself into her again. She grabbed his ass encouraging him to go harder, faster and he was more than happy to give it to her. Three precise thrusts later they reached nirvana together.

He took her into his tight embrace and she put her head on his chest. After a few minutes when their breath were normal again Liz rested her jaw on his chest and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Red asked while he was comforting her with caressing her bare back.

"Nothing." she smiled "I just… I still can't believe that we're in the end of the world where we're not the FBI agent and most wanted criminal anymore. We're just man and woman…lovers…" she grinned and kissed him playfully.

"Tell me if I'm mistaken but I almost feel that tiny 'but' at the end of your sentence."

"But; are you sure you wanted this too? I mean you gave up your business for me." the mere thought brought tears to her eyes.

"I didn't really give it up; I cooperate with your grandfather, Mr. Kaplan and Dembe. They will run the business for me and I'm just going to stand in the shadow."

"Don't get me wrong I couldn't wish anything bigger and greater than this but what if some day you won't want me and you'll want your old life back?"

"Lizzie, don't say foolish things. I loved my old life, yes, but my new life with you is what I waited for a long time. And I have this funny feeling that you will never let me get bored." he chuckled. "What about you? I planned our death perfectly but as a stir-about you are my dear, I don't think you will slow down. What do you want to do here?"

She sighed heavily.

"I don't know yet…but right now I'm very aware of my actual wants" she smirked and straddled him again then leaned down to kiss him.

"Again? Aren't you a little insatiable today?" he chuckled.

"Let's say that my appetite is quiet big especially when it comes to you…but if you're that tired" she said playfully and started to lie back when Red pinned her to the bed hands pinned next to her head.

"I didn't say that" he grinned devilishly and lowered him to give her a passionate kiss. After a minute he withdrew for a few inches and took her cheeks into his hands. "I love you, Lizzie."

He had told it before but whenever she heard it she felt her heart skipping a beat and smiled at him brightly.

"I love you too Red."

**The end.**

**Well, that was the last chapter. Thank you for being with me; your reviews caused me beautiful moments and please don't stop this beautiful manner. ( :**


End file.
